Missing In Action
by xxxKittyMasenxxx
Summary: Edward Masen CEO of Masen Corp one of the world's biggest shipping conglomerates. Bella is his newly hired assistant. They have not met as Bella was hired by the HR department and her first day is the first day of Edwards impromptu 3 month overseas. This is their interaction through email. Canon pairings/All Human/AU/OOC/Drabble(ish)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing with regards to these characters, we all know that Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just own a fertile mind. I have been an avid FF reader for a while now and this is my first attempt at my own story. I need to thank my pre-reader biotech-gurl – thank you for your help and support, I wouldn't be doing this if it were not for you xxx.**

Chapter 1

As I stepped out of the cab, I glanced up at the imposing building in front of me. Masen Tower was as daunting as it was spectacular. 45 levels of glass, concrete and steel, that would certainly not look out of place in Gotham City. Yet here it stood in downtown Seattle, and it was about to become my home away from home.

As I walked to the entrance I paused to smooth my skirt over and adjust my blouse. Taking a deep breath, the concierge opened the door for me with a curtly nod of his head.

"Ma'am"

"Thank you," I said as I smiled at him nervously.

The walk from the door to the information desk was the longest walk of my life. I felt that all the pairs of eyes in the foyer at that time were on me. If I wasn't nervous before – and I had been trying to tell myself that since last night – I sure as hell was now.

A very fake but very pleasant blonde greeted me as I walked up.

"Good morning. Welcome to Masen Corporation. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I am starting today as the assistant to Mr Masen."

Shit! What did I say wrong? It felt as though the temperature in the building just dropped by ten degrees. The blondes' whole demeanour and attitude towards me changed instantly.

I could have sworn I heard her snort. SNORT! Who does that to a persons face?

"Please take a seat. I have been told to summon our head of security on your arrival," she blurted out to me, only half looking at me as she turned to pick up a phone.

I walked over and took a seat in the waiting area. Head of security? Why was the head of security needed for me? My job is just an assistant's job. Who the hell is Edward Masen anyway? I knew I should have done some investigation into the man. Damn!

A door opened behind the information desk, and a hulk of man came striding towards me.

"Miss Swan, my name is Emmett. I am head of security for Masen Corporation," he smiled noticing my nerves as he extended his hand.

Looking down I took his hand in mine realising how small my hand looked in his. Yep! I can totally see how he got his job.

"Please. If you will follow me, we will get you settled in."

**A/N so there it is, that wasn't as nerve wrecking as I thought it would be. Like it? Want more? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok well here I am again. I must admit that I am getting to like this :) I need to thank biotech-gurl again for her help - you seriously ROCK hun XXX and I would also like to thank all the people that have left me reviews and added me to their alerts, my heart jut sings every time I get a notification. THANK YOU!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

Emmett left me to familiarise myself with my surrounds. I have my new name tag, with express instructions not to lose it as it is also doubles as my security pass to get into the building and parking garage. Apparently Mr Masen has requested that I have the proverbial access all areas; why I would need that I have no idea. Once Emmett was semi convinced that I recognised the importance of this tag he took his leave.

I logged into the computer to discover my first email, my first email from my new boss.

**From:** Edward Masen

**Subject:** Your Employment

**Date:** Tuesday, 23 October 2012 11:52 PM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

Dear Ms Swan

I would like to begin by profusely apologising to you for being absent for your first day of work. It was not my intention to be currently out of the country, but unfortunately it was unavoidable. I trust that my head of security has taken good care of you, if there is anything that you need whilst I am indisposed, please do not hesitate to ask Emmett.

I am currently in Australia overseeing the initial stages of our newest shipping terminal construction, and it will be just shy of three months before I return to Seattle. I will still be calling on you for assistance, however, due to the time difference I think corresponding via email would be best. I don't think your salary covers phone calls at all hours of the night.

Well my plane is about to descend and it is near midnight here, so please, for now, take your time settling in and getting to know the company and our staff and I shall be in touch shortly.

Kindest regards

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

Wow! I am the new assistant for the CEO that I won't be seeing for the next three months. You have got to be kidding me. Well, if nothing else I can do a lot of snooping in that time.

I click on the reply button.

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject:** My Employment

**Date:** Monday 22 October 2012 07:55AM (PDT)

**To:** Edward Masen

Dear Mr Masen

I would like to begin by accepting your apology that you could not be here in person to greet me on my first day. I completely understand that as CEO of such a large corporation your time is very important and you must go where you are needed.

I have met Emmett and he has been most accommodating with my needs; he has just now left me to my own devices for a little while so I can settle in.

If I may ask, what part of Australia are you in? I was there on holiday once and thought it was a beautiful country with some of the best scenery I have ever seen. I hope that you are able to take time out of your busy schedule to see some of the sights.

Well I am off now to do some work and earn my keep.

Kindest regards

**Isabella Swan**

**Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

**Well there you have it. Another one down and lots more to go :) I need to say that I am Australian myself so some of my spelling will differ to that of the American spelling. So what did you think of this one? Still like it? Still want more? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank my number one girl, the one and only biotech-gurl for all your help and encouragement; I couldn't do this without you. To everyone that has reviewed, added me to their favorites or put me on alert, a big thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is going to be one hell of a ride and I am glad you are with me! Xxx**

**Now let's get on with it shall we?**

**Chapter 3**

Edward's office was the most amazing space I had ever seen. I needed to file some receipts and when I opened the door I was literally taken a back. The room had a foyer for crying out loud! Who the hell was this guy? Several stairs led up to the main area and to my left I noticed another flight of stairs going up. What was up there I could only imagine.

I found the folder I was looking for on his enormous desk and filed my receipts appropriately. The wall behind the desk was entirely taken up with inbuilt bookshelves. Some of the shelves housed books while the others were taken up with what looked like priceless antiques.

Turning around I tried to take in my surroundings without being too overwhelmed. Two walls were taken up with ceiling to floor glass panels and the view from them seemed to go on forever. Sitting in the corner of that space was a baby grand piano that still had several pieces of sheet music on top of it. I walked over to look at it and read the one on top. It was Pachelbel's Canon in D. The others were also obviously classical pieces that I didn't recognise.

Yes, I thought to myself, this man is definitely intriguing. I mean I knew a few things about him before I applied for this job, but only the basics. Aside from playing the piano, he was about 32 years old and the son of a Doctor father and lawyer mother. He took over the role of CEO five years ago when his grandfather died. He came from money, how much money was always a question of media debate, but from what I have seen today I think I can say with certainty that it is a lot of money. He looks to be a very neat and tidy person, everything in this room has a place and everything is in its place.

Looking around the office I noticed that there were no photos, not a one. That's odd isn't it? People usually have at least a photo of their significant other on their desk. Does Edward have a significant other? I will have to remind myself to Google that little tid bit when I get home.

Looking up my eye caught the other flight of stairs. Ok Mr Masen, let see shall we, what do you have up there.

My foot was just about to touch down on the first step when the office door flew open. In the process I think my heart just stopped.

**So there you go, my first little cliff hanger *giggles* I wonder what is up those stairs? See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If I told you all that I am blown away by the response to this story, it would be the understatement of the year. You guys are amazing with all your kind words of support and encouragement. It truly humbles me. Thank you everyone, for reviewing and for adding me to your alerts. My apologies to those that have reviewed and have not received an answer from me. In my defense I have been busy writing for you all **** But rest assured you will all hear back from me. As always I need to thank biotech-gurl for her help, I wouldn't be here without you babe!**

**Hope you all like this chapter, it's from the CEO's point of view!**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 4**

God I hate hotel rooms. It doesn't matter that I am staying in the best hotel in the city, they are all the same, and living out of a suitcase is not what I am about. My so-called obsessive personality doesn't help matters either. Obsessive personality what bullshit! I am CEO of a multibillion dollar company, just because I like organisation and control doesn't make me OCD. The media make me out to be OCD. Well fuck them! My business is my just that, MY business!

It's five thirty in the morning and I can't sleep. Damn jet-lag I fire up my laptop and find an email from my new assistant. I really do feel guilty that I'm not there to help her settle in. At least I know that Emmett is there to look out for her. The other women that work in the building can be a little harsh, to say the least.

Sifting through all the crap email I find the one from Emmett with her particulars attached. She is 24 years old and has some fantastic experience for such a young woman. This is the problem with being away from the office, there is nothing in here that really tells me WHO she is. I like to know the person behind the position, especially if I am expected to work so closely with her. I wonder if she would think I was being too forward if I ask her more personal questions in my email?

Nothing ventured nothing gained, so let's see.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **Trouble Sleeping

**Date: **Wednesday, 24 October 2012 05:35 AM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

Dear Ms Swan

May I call you Isabella? It is early here and I find myself not being able to sleep, I am still adjusting to the different time zone.

To answer your question, I am in the state of Queensland, on the Gold Coast to be exact. Masen Corporation recently won a tendered bid to build a new international shipping terminal for the city. It was a coup actually, one that I am glad we snatched out from underneath our Italian competitors. Unfortunately I really don't think I would have the time for any sightseeing, though I am curious as to where you might suggest I go if I did find time?

Should you need to contact me other than in email, I am staying at the Versace Hotel Gold Coast. Emmett should have the phone number and I have left your name with reception so they will put you though to me if you need me.

I am glad that Emmett is there for you, he is a good man that I have known for most of my life. Did you know that he and I grew up together?

This is an odd situation that I find myself at the moment. As you are my assistant I would genuinely like to get to know the person that is Isabella Swan, but I am not sure how to broach the subject via email. So please don't think of me as being too forward if I ask you a question. If you are not happy answering anything, please say so, I promise I won't take offence.

I should go and try to get some more sleep, I have a meeting with the Mayor at noon and I would dearly like to lose the redness in my eyes before going to meet him.

So it's over to you Isabella, tell me something about yourself.

Again with kindest regards and apologies that I am indisposed.

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

**So there is a tiny snippet of what Edward is like. Is he going to be a Sweetward? Possiveward perhaps? Maybe a Darkward? Stay tuned to find out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys amaze me with your reviews, it is so heart warming. I just want to have a big group hug with you all! My biggest thankyou hugs go to Biotech-gurl, as always, I couldn't do this without you xxx**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Chapter 5

The door to Edward's office flew open and in barged Tanya, the fake blond receptionist. Once my heart started beating again I turned around to her. She looked like a deer caught in the car headlights, obviously she was not expecting to find anyone in here.

"Well, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"My job," I replied "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, I just came in here to find some paperwork." she stammered

I had to stifle my laugh. "You could have just called up to me and whatever it was I could have brought it to you."

"No it's fine, thank you, I will come back later." she said curtly.

And with that she turned on her heel and left. That was weird. What is her problem?

"Whoa, nice to see you too Tanya. Geez." Emmett was now standing in the doorway straightening himself after Tanya flew past him. "Hi Miss Swan, I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok before I leave for the day?"

"Thank you Emmett, I'm all good. I am actually not far off leaving myself. But please tell me one thing before you go? What is wrong with Tanya?"

Emmett laughed a big deep laugh. "That one has got it bad for Edward. She actually applied for your job, but I didn't think Edward would see the funny side of things if it was given to her."

"Well that explains the coldness towards me."

"What was she doing in here?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged "I don't know_. _All she said was that she was looking for some paperwork."

"She probably wanted to snoop around. It kills her that she doesn't know where Edward is staying. Trust me when I say this, we need to keep that little piece of information quiet, otherwise she would be calling him at all hours."

"You can trust me to keep a secret." I said pretending to button my lips. "And please I must insist that you call me Bella."

"Thank you Bella." he smiled warmly. "Have a wonderful evening, I'll see you tomorrow."

I looked at my watch, nearly time to leave. Level two of Edwards's office would just have to wait.

Closing the office doors behind me, I walked over to my desk picking up my keys and my all-important security tag. One of the many perks of this job is a great car park – right next to the CEO's spot, not to mention the company laptop – state of the art iMac of course, iPhone –the latest version, and iPad to match. Time to head home for some investigation work with my new friend Google.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

**Chapter 6**

I opened the door to my apartment and was met with blessed silence. Kicking my shoes off at the front door I smiled with the realisation that my roommate Rosalie wouldn't be home for another two days.

Sighing I actually said out loud to myself "Total bliss".

Not that I don't love Rosie to bits, I do. It's just that she can be a little overbearing at times, not to mention demanding. And after much persuasion on my part, she decided that she needed to go and visit her family at their new estate in Connecticut.

Rosie and I are lifelong friends. Her mother became a surrogate mother to me when my parents divorced. I was only 5 years old and at the time I thought my parents didn't want me. I actually ran away from home and it was Mrs Hale that found me and convinced me to come back**;** well that and the chocolate brownies she promised me.

Rosalie is going to flip when I tell her that I accepted the position as Edward Masen's assistant. Rosie grew up with money. She lived in the very well to do part of town, which was about as far removed from where I grew up with my Dad.

The first time we met, was in her mother's kitchen and I had most of a brownie smooshed all over my face. While Mrs Hale called my father, Rosie and I talked as kids do. I laugh just thinking about it. We've talked every day since. We even ended up going to the same university and of course we did the same business degree.

Maybe she knows something about Edward Masen. Which reminds me, I need to Google.

Firing up the iMac, I wondered if this is misappropriation of company property. Screw it! I need to know who this man is and what I'm dealing with. Walking into the kitchen I pour myself a glass of wine and settle down at the table.

Damn! I have a new email from Edward. I didn't hear that come in. So he wants to ask me questions about myself**;** well guess what Mr Masen, if you want me to answer your questions, you are going to have to answer mine. Doing a mental calculation in my head, it should be about noon in Australia so he will be in his meeting with the Mayor. I click on the new message button. Let the games begin.

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject**: Questions & Answers

**Date: **Monday 22 October 08:35 PM (PDT)

**To:** Edward Masen

I apologise for not emailing you sooner, as you can appreciate my new job with Masen Corporation has been hectic. I have settled in quite well though, considering my boss is on the other side of the world. I even brought some work home with me to do.

I am glad that you want to know more about me**;** in fact I have been curious about you too. So please feel free to ask me anything you want. You are right that this is an unusual situation that we are both in.

Ok, something about me. Hmmm. Now I'm blushing, I don't know where to start. Why don't you start with what you want to ask and we will go from there?

I hope your meeting with the Mayor went well and you managed to get rid of the remnants of your jetlag.

With kind regards and acceptance of your apology yet again.

**Isabella Swan**

**Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I hit the send button and close my email down. Pulling up Google I click on the images link first and type in the name Edward Masen. Before hitting search I have a sip of my wine. Putting the glass back down I click my mouse.

And there he is.

Oh My God!

**A/N- I have some thank you's that I need to throw out here. To witchykitty1313, Daisy Grace, LeAnn388, Lizzie2325, cbmorefie, lindyrb, Mireads, SexyCool (Now I know it's you, I expect more reviews ****), Kimberlou, mo leath eile, Holida, Becky1991, mstre11, pillow912, StarCollins, your reviews and words of encouragement just make me swoon. I apologise to you all (and to anyone that I have missed) for not responding to you personally, I have a lot going on at the moment, but I just want you all to know that I read every single review with a big smile on my face **

**And of course my main gal biotech-gurl,you are pure awesomeness – yes hun, I have added that word to my official dictionary.**

**So, would love to hear what you all think she saw on Google? Review and let me know.**

**Till next time XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Chapter 7

All things considered, the meeting with the Mayor went well. There was lots of handshaking, champagne was uncorked, photos were taken. I hate that part of the job the most. Being the face of the corporation is not what I wanted; a job behind the scenes would have suited me much better. It's a stretch for me to portray that person, but the benefits definitely outweigh the negatives.

It's nearly midnight when I finally finish working. Leaning back in my chair I finish the last of my whisky and pour another. I am unbelievably tired, but before turning in for the night I have one last email to write.

It's relieving to know that Bella is just as curious about me as I am about her. Maybe I can tell her only the good stuff and leave the bad out, it would be nice for somebody to actually get to know me before they found out about my history. It is something that I am not proud of at all. I can give a reason and say I was young, but really that is no excuse. She's a smart girl though, I'm sure she has already Googled me. So in my mind I am going into this at a disadvantage. I really would like to see that blush of hers though, mmmmm.

I need to write this email before my thoughts diverge too much. I click on the new message button.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **Questions for You

**Date: **Wednesday, 24 October 2012 11:55 PM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

Dear Isabella

You will be pleased to know that I attended the meeting with the Mayor sans red eyes, which was a very good thing considering the media were there and I ended up on the nightly news, and I guess I will also be in the newspaper tomorrow.

I'm glad you are open to questions. We won't have too much to catch up on when I return. Speaking of which, I am hoping that I can cut this trip down a little. Things are going much better than I anticipated, so I am hopeful. At the moment we are looking at a five year construction plan. They are really pushing this to be complete by the beginning of 2018 which will be just in time for the Commonwealth Games. Maybe I will get to do some of that sightseeing after all.

Ok, since you piked out with the questions, I will ask first. Get ready Miss Swan, they are about to come at you. In rapid fire time.

First I want to know about the person that is you. What colour are your eyes? What colour is your hair? Do you have any distinguishing features? How tall are you? What is your shoe size? And before you ask me, NO, I don't have a fetish or anything like it, I just threw that one in there for fun.

Now some more, what sort of car do you drive? What is your favourite colour? What sort of food do you like? Favourite Movie? You mentioned that you have been to Australia before, when was that? Have you travelled anywhere else? Do you have any siblings? Where did you grow up?

I think that will do for now. So it's over to you. Please don't feel that you have an obligation to answer anything, you don't. And should you choose not to answer, I won't hold it against you. (Please note that I am smiling as I type this).

Well it's getting late and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, I'm actually going up in a helicopter to take some aerial shots of where construction is about to begin. Hopefully we will be breaking ground in the next few days.

Kindest regards in anticipation of your response.

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

**A/N: So is there anyone still reading this? Thoughts? Make me smile with your reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

Edward Masen was the most stunningly beautiful person I ever saw. I was literally taken aback, and I couldn't stop looking into his gorgeous eyes. They had such an amazing depth to them. Oh, I'm going to need another bottle of wine.

Scrolling through the images before me I noticed one glaringly obvious thing. This magnificent specimen of a man has many, and I do mean many, different women draped over him. Humph! I giggle to myself when I notice that none of them are Tanya.

One image of an older distinguished gentleman catches my eye and I click on the link for the photo. It's Edward's grandfather, Edward Masen Senior who passed away five years ago. Reading further I find out that Edward's father was killed by a drunk driver when Edward was only months old. His mother, well to do socialite Esme Masen, later married Doctor Carlisle Cullen and had a child, a girl, Alice, when Edward was seven years old. So with his father no longer around, the current Edward Masen became the heir apparent.

I suddenly felt bad for him. Clicking back to the Google images, it was obvious that he was a lonely man. The bio on him made no mention of an elusive significant other, it does however mention the bevy of starlets that surround him. From what I can see he certainly plays up the part of playboy billionaire.

I went to bed with visions of haunting eyes.

I woke feeling more tired than I was when I went to bed. Standing under the shower did nothing to help either. Soaping my body my thoughts drifted to my boss. My BOSS! Where the hell are these feelings coming from? I lean back against the cold tile wall and a realisation hits me like a bolt of lightning. I want him! I've never met him, but I want him. I turn the water off and quickly wrap a towel around myself; I need to see those eyes again.

Firing up my laptop, I hear the familiar email chime, and my heart starts to flutter a little.

Yes! Edward has emailed me. Oh god! I'm starting to act like a pre pubescent teen fawning over a first crush. I quickly scan his email and smile, yes Mr Masen, I would love to play twenty questions with you. I would also love to play other things with you.

I click on the new message button.

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject**: Answers for You

**Date: **Wednesday 24 October 06:35 AM (PDT)

**To:** Edward Masen

Before I answer your questions, I would like to point out that this is quid pro quo Mr Masen, my twenty (in reality at least 10) questions for you will be at the end of this email

My eyes are brown. My hair is brown. No real distinguishing "natural" features, I do have a small tattoo though, and no I am not telling you where it is. I am about five feet six inches tall. My shoe size is a petite size six – do with that what you will for your fetish (I'm smiling too).

My car is an old beat up ford, she might not look the part, but she is all mine. My favourite colour is blue. My favourite food is Mexican, and yes, tequila is a great drink. My favourite movie is anything with vampires (I know, I'm tragic).

Here is something that might surprise you, I was actually born in Australia. I know the state of Queensland quite well. My parents left and came to America when I was very very young, but I still have family there so I like to get back every couple of years to see them. I am an only child. Other than that, no, I haven't travelled much at all. Top of my list that I want to see is Venice.

So there you go. Did I answer your questions to your satisfaction? Now that you have started, I'm not so shy anymore, so I have compiled a list for you.

How tall are you? What is your favourite colour? What sort of music do you listen to? What type of car do you drive? Are you a sweets man, or a savoury man? Do you bite your nails? Where have you travelled to? What is your favourite movie? Do you prefer blondes or brunettes? Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows?

Tag Mr Masen, it's your turn.

With kind regards and anticipation of your response.

**Isabella Swan**

**Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click on the send button. Crap! I'm going to be late for work.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts on what the tattoo is and where it might be? And what will Edward make of it?**

**Till next time.**

**xxxKMxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The next few days flew past in a blur. Tanya was being a bitch to me. I've decided to bide my time with that one, she'll get what's coming to her eventually. Emmett and I were discussing expenditure when the elevator chimed and I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH Isabella Marie Swan, why am I always the last to know about these things?" Rosie came running towards me and wrapped me in a big bear hug. "Have you missed me Baby Bella?"

Emmett is stunned watching this play out in front of him, I catch his eye and I blush. "Of course I missed you Rosie. I didn't think you would be home till later tonight."

"I got the earlier flight, I just couldn't stand the relatives any longer. God Bella you know what they are like. Besides when I got home and found your note on my bedroom door, telling me that you were working at Masen Corporation no less, I just had to come down here and steel you away for lunch to get the goss".

"I am seriously going to have to talk to Tanya about letting just anyone up here". I laughed and gave her another hug.

"Um Bella,,,?" Emmett coughed behind me.

"Oh sorry Emmett, Rosalie Hale I would like to introduce you to the head of Masen Security, Emmett McCarty".

Rosie extended her hand to Emmett and he took it and kissed it. Oh my goodness, I just saw Emmett, big burly man that he is, blush. I had to stifle my laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett" Rosie grinned.

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine Miss Hale".

"Well I am going to steal my baby Bella away for lunch," she walked seductively up to him taking his tie in her hand and pulling him a little closer to her. "You won't mind will you big boy if we have a little bit of an extended lunch, you know, girl talk and all". She smiled her dazzling smile.

It worked. Emmett was definitely dazzled, he could barely chock out the simple word "ok". Oh he is so cute when he is flustered.

I picked up my bag as Rosie dragged me off. Turning around I saw the biggest smile on Emmett's face. "I won't be too late Emmett".

As the elevator door was closing I heard him yell out "I'll expect a full debrief when you get back Baby Bella!" I laughed.

* * *

The waiter had just taken our order and walked off. "So what gives Bella?" Rosie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that shit! I want to know everything. Tell me about the delectable hunk of man that is your boss, and then I want to know about that big monkey man Emmett".

"I haven't met my boss yet". I smiled.

"Then what is putting that smile on your face?" she questioned.

I couldn't help myself, I blushed right on que. "Well we have been chatting via email because he is currently in Australia overseeing the beginning of a project,"

"And?" she pushed.

"And, well I did Google him".

"And?"

"And he's hot Rosie."

"Of course he's hot, he's Edward freaking Masen, playboy billionaire. That man has had more women than I have had pairs of shoes, and you know I love me some shoes!"

"I did see pictures of him with lots of women, but I don't know, there is something, lonely about him".

"Be careful of him Bella, he's a controlling womaniser that always gets what he wants, and when he's finished with it, he just throws it away".

"You don't even know him Rosie".

"You don't have to know a person to know a person Bella. I've read all about him in the gossip mags, trust me, there is something dark lurking underneath all that handsomeness".

"Well, like I've said, I haven't met him yet, we have been corresponding by email, and so far he has been nothing but a gentleman. He's even asked me questions about myself to try and get to know me a little better before he comes home."

"Be selective answering those questions." She said sternly to me.

"Rosie, he's going to have to know me sooner or later, I'm his assistant for goodness sake. It's not like I'm going to jump him as soon as he walks back into the office."

She laughed out loud. "Now that I would like to see. My shy baby Bella, jumping her boss. I could sell tickets to that".

I dipped my fingers in my glass of water and flicked them at her. She laughed even harder.

"Now, tell me about Emmett?" she asked smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I just love the fact that you all like reading about what is going on in my mind – it can be truly twisted in there sometimes! And as always thankyou to Biotech-gurl for, well, for everything actually, I wouldn't be here without you babe xxx**

**Till next time - xxxKMxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

The last few days have gone by like a blur. I was occupied with luncheons, press junkets, more hand shaking and more toasting. Right now it's 3am and I can't sleep and I feel like shit. The past few nights I've gotten back to my hotel room and basically passed out. I throw the covers off and walk over to the bar. I need a drink. Unscrewing a Jameson, I throw back a couple of Tylenol tablets and swallow a few mouthfuls of the amber liquid.

My mind drifts back to the last email from Bella. God what I wouldn't do to find that tattoo on her. What the fuck? How is it even possible to have thoughts like that about a woman that I don't even know. I haven't even seen her. Maybe I should suggest that we exchange photos. What would she think of that? Maybe I could send one of myself, that might soften the blow. Oh,,, Bullshit! She knows what I look like, surely by now she's been on the internet and has seen all the crap.

Sighing, I pour the rest of the Jameson into a glass, and walk over to my laptop. I need to re-read that email before I make my decision.

Hmmmm brown eyes and brown hair. I bet she is being modest. I bet her hair is the colour of mahogany. I wonder if it is short or long. I hope it's long. I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through her hair. Christ! Again with the thoughts! The way I'm going I'm never getting any sleep tonight, which means I might just have to take matters into my own hands, so to speak. Which is really funny since I haven't had to do that in a long, long time.

Downing the rest of my drink, I click on the new message button.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **Quid Pro Quo

**Date: **Thursday, 25 October 2012 03:10 AM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

Dear Isabella

Quid pro quo you say? Well I guess that is only fair. Ok here goes. I am six feet two inches tall. My favourite colour is blue (nice coincidence). My taste in music is very eclectic, everything from classical to rock. I have just recently become acquainted with Australian rock music. Being Australian born, perhaps you have heard of some of them. Silverchair, Cold Chisel, Icehouse just to name a few. I will gladly share my CDs with you when I get home. I have a few cars at the moment. I primarily drive a Porsche Cayenne, but my baby is my Maserati Granturi. I also own an Audi R8 – all we billionaires do. (see, I can do a smiley face too)

I am most definitely a savoury man, however I do like to indulge in a little something sweet when the mood takes me. I do not bite my nails, well not any more. I have travelled to lots of places, but only for business. Perhaps I should organize some business in Venice and you could come with me.

I don't really have a favourite movie, my work takes up too much of my time. But if I were to choose one for you it would be Die Hard (if I was a movie buff my genre of choice would be action). Despite what you might believe, or have seen if you have Googled me (it's ok, I don't mind if you have, at least I don't have to send you a photo of myself) I prefer brunettes.

Now for something about me that no one else knows? Would you believe me if I told you I have a very lonely life?

So there you have it. You've told me something about you and now I've told you something about me. But you still have me at a disadvantage. You know what I look like but I don't' know what you look like. Would it be too forward of me to ask for you to send me a photo of yourself? Just so I can put a face to your name. I'll understand if you don't want to, so no pressure.

Well I think that will do it for now. My Tylenol is starting to kick in and I can barely keep my eyes open. Good night Isabella. Until I see a photo of you, you are officially in my thoughts as I try to get back to sleep.

Kindest regards in anticipation of a photo... (maybe).

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click on the send button, and start a new message. This time to Emmett. I don't like the idea of my assistant driving around in a beat up old car of any sort. I ask Emmett to requisition a new car for Isabella. A Jag CX16. He also has specific instructions to make sure she accepts it. I want her safe.

Hmmmm ,,,, or maybe I just want her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed and those that are following my story. It amazes me that there are so many people interested in what is going on in my mind.**

**A HUGE thank you to the lovely Ana Fluttersby for my new banner – you are the best! And of course, thank you as always to my pre-reader Biotech-gurl, and to my new Beta SunflowerFran3759 – you ladies are just full of awesomeness!**

**Come and check me out on FB, there will be updates, teasers and of course juicey photos. My address is on my profile page.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

**Chapter 11**

As I walked back into the building, past the information desk, Tanya looked up and tutted me. "Nearly two hours for lunch, what would Mr. Masen think of that?"

I looked over my shoulder as I continued to the elevators. "I don't know Tanya, but you be sure to tell him next time you're talking to him". Pressing the button for door, it opened right away. Stepping in I turned to face her once again, "Oh that's right, you can't tell him, can you? You don't know where he is staying." A split second before the doors closed, I said one more word ... "Bitch".

She heard me.

The elevator doors opened on the 43rd floor, and as I stepped out, Emmett was right there. "I was only gone an hour and a half, I'm so sorry. It wasn't…"

His hand came up and stopped me short. "I don't care about that Bella. I just want to know everything there is to know about your friend. God, please don't tell me she is involved with someone already, I would not like that one little bit. She isn't is she?"

I had to laugh; he was getting himself all flustered again. "No Emmett, she is quite single at the moment".

"Then why are you laughing at me?" He pouted.

"Oh my god, did you just pout at me? You did, you pouted!" I just laughed even harder.

"Bella this isn't funny, this is a serious matter. I think I just met the future Mrs. McCarty".

"Oh Emmett you are so cute. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because Rosie wanted to know all about you too."

That shut him up. He had a stunned look on his face. "What did she say?"

My mind was working overtime. This was my one opportunity to ask about Edward's past. "I'll tell you on one condition".

"Anything. Name your price".

"I want to know about Edward".

He sighed. "Bella, he's my boss, it's not my place to tell his secrets".

"I know that Emmett, but I just want to know about the man that is Edward Masen. I mean, I am going to be working closely with him, don't you think I have the right to know?"

"Yes, you do. But I just don't think that information should come from me. He should be the one to tell you."

"Emmett?" I looked up at him with the most sincere face I could muster. "How bad do you want to know what Rosalie said about you?" Gotcha!

"Fine! Just don't tell him it was me that told you ok?"

Poor Emmett, he looked so defeated. "I promise".

"Look, Edward is a very good person, he just has some inner demons that he still wrestles with every now and again. But," He stopped and looked at me.

"I don't doubt that he is a good person Emmett, I don't doubt that at all. Just stop skirting the real issue and tell me about the 'but', please?"

"He's an addict Bella".

I was not prepared for that.

Player, yes.

Addict, no.

* * *

**A/N: Well ,,, did anyone see that coming? LOL**

**Thankyou so much to my lovely pre-reader **_**biotech-gurl**_**, and my fabulous Beta **_**SunflowerFran3759**_** for all your awesomeness XXX And a huge thank you to everyone that is following this story, and to those that have reviewed. I might be a little slack in replying to you all personally, but I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you all – so keep those reviews coming!**

**And to _Ana Fluttersby_ for my spanky new banner - big hugs to you Hun. What do you all think of it? Ana has captured the story line purrfectly. **

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

**Chapter 12**

"What sort of addict are we talking about here Emmett?" I asked in almost a whisper.

Emmett sighed, "He was a drug addict Bella".

"But he's not anymore?"

"No. He's clean. He has been since he took over the CEO position". Emmett shook his head. "Deep down he is a good person, but he did some awful things when he was taking drugs, he..."

"Wait. What was he on?"

"His drug of choice was cocaine, but he took whatever he could get his hands on. And as with most things about Edward, money was never an issue, so it was easy for him to get what he wanted, and I don't just mean drugs".

I cringed at what Emmett was eluding too. "So what happened? Why did he choose that path?"

"Bella," Emmett sat in the chair next to me. " You don't need to know the gory details, trust me, they aren't good. You just need to know that he is a good man. I'm sure he will tell you everything when he's ready. If there is anyone that can coax it out of him it would be you Baby Bella". He said as he smiled at me.

I slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "I understand you have loyalties to him, and I appreciated that, I do".

"There is one other thing that you should know about him. When he got off the drugs, he sort of replaced that addiction with another one".

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"He isn't a drug addict any more, I can personally vouch for that, but when he cleaned up, he developed some controlling tendencies. I guess you could call one of them OCD. He gets a little crazy sometimes and the smallest thing can set him off".

"Like what?" I was intrigued.

"Like one time there was one file, one single file, that was in the wrong place. Man, the whole company heard about that one." He shook his head remembering the fallout. "Didn't you notice his office the other day when you were in there? Everything has a place and everything is in it's place".

Emmett leaned in closer to me. "A word to the wise, if you are ever in there and you are tidying up, make sure things are straight, and exactly where they were before."

"Ok, I will make a mental note of that. Thanks for the heads up".

Emmett stood and gave me a hug. "I really like you Bella, I think you will be good for him."

"Um, thanks Emmett".

"Now, I have to go out for the rest of the afternoon, there are some things that I have to tend to for Edward, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Nope I'm all good. I just have a few things to finish up before heading home".

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way, don't think I'm letting you off easy Baby Bella, you and I have a meeting scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning. I still want to know all about my future wife!"

"Emmett, you make me laugh".

"Then my job for today is done. See you tomorrow". He was in the elevator and gone in a minute.

I sat back down at my desk and took a deep breath, trying to process what Emmett just told me. Staring at my computer screen, I noticed an unread email from the man of the hour, and my breath catches. What has Edward Masen done to me?

Quickly scanning through his email, I stop and re read one particular line, _"Would you believe me if I told you I have a very lonely life?"_

I sit back in my chair and my eyes start to fog up. I knew it. I just knew it. All those women that he has been photographed with, it was all just a façade. I suddenly have the urge to wrap him up in a big warm hug and just protect the shit out of him! Whoa! Where did that come from? And oh my god! He wants a photo of me!

Confused, I concede defeat.

I, Bella Marie Swan, beyond a shadow of a doubt, want this man!

* * *

**A/N: You're reviews are just amazing. I take it that at lot of you don't like my little cliff hangers LOL Thanks to everyone that is following and reviewing, keep them coming! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one (and the next one *evil laugh*)**

**Thanks to my pre-reader biotech-gurl and my lovely beta SunflowerFran3759 for making my words look pretty XXX**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

**Chapter 13**

"Get outta here!" Rosie was bouncing on my bed. "Oh my god Bella, tell me everything, what did he say?"

"Settle down Rosie. He said he was most definitely interested in you and wanted to know all about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything yet, he had to leave the office to run a few errands, but apparently we have a meeting first thing in the morning do _discuss_ things." I smiled.

"Well you just make sure you tell him only the good things, and that yes I am most definitely interested in getting to know him."

"I will talk you up Rosie, you don't have to worry about that. But in the meantime I need your help with something." I threw myself back on my bed.

"Anything for you Baby Bella, you know that. What gives?"

Covering my eyes with my arm I tell her. "Edward wants me to send a photo of myself to him."

"Get outta here!" She was doing the bouncing thing again. "Are you going to send him one?"

"Well I think it's only fair that he know what I look like, but what do I send to him? Something corporate? Something casual? What? Oh god, I don't know Rosie."

"I think we send him something that is as sexy as all hell. Make him sweat a little."

"Rosie, he's my boss remember. God I'm breaking so many rules just thinking about him the way I'm thinking about him."

"Honey, rules were meant for breaking." She purred.

"Ok, fine go and get the camera before I change my mind. But nothing too sexy, and only a head shot."

"Go and get yourself cleaned up and for goodness sake put a little makeup on will you."

I immediately regret telling Rosie about the photo, I fear I have unleashed a monster.

* * *

Three hours later, I'm finally alone in my room. I now have forty-five pictures to choose from. I really shouldn't have let her _lightly _touch up my makeup. Oh what the hell! I click on the new message button.

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject**: A Photo for You

**Date: **Thursday 25 October 01:18 AM (PDT)

**To:** Edward Masen

Dear Edward

I hope you haven't opened the attachment that I am sending, because I need to say first, that I enlisted the help of my roommate, she was my photographer and my makeup artist. Yes, I think she went a little overboard on the makeup, I don't look like that all the time.

I should also tell you that my roommate Rosalie is quite taken with Emmett, and I am pleased to announce that Emmett seems to taken with Rosie, maybe I missed my calling and should have gone into match making Emmett and I have a meeting first thing in the morning so he can get more info on her. Don't know whether I should be telling you that as it seems like it is complete misappropriation of work time. Well you can take that up with Emmett if you like.

I also have another confession to make. I did Google you. Sorry! But I would still like for you to send me a current photo of yourself, if you want to that is. I do hope you like my photo. You are right when you said that it would be nice to able to put a face to the correspondence.

Well as you can see from my time stamp it is late and I have an extremely important meeting to attend in the morning.

With kind regards and hiding under the covers for when you open your attachment.

**Isabella Swan**

**Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click on the send button, before I lose my nerve and shut my laptop down. Pulling the covers up, I wonder if I will dream of haunting eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: C'mon, you all KNEW she would crumble and send him a photo :) The one she sent will be on the FB page.**

**Big thanks go to biotech-gurl, SunflowerFran3759 XXX I love you ladies XXX And to everyone that is following and reviewing, I love to hear those theories, you guys are making my mind run wild!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

**Chapter 14**

Another day done and another day closer to going home. Things are moving at a faster pace than I expected, which is a good thing. After an early morning meeting, I'm back at my hotel room and it's not even ten in the morning. I've given myself the rest of the day off to relax, something I haven't had a chance to do since I landed in the country.

There is a knock at the door in the butler's pantry and I let him in. James has been looking after me with the most fantastic meals, and today's late breakfast is no exception. He sets the food on the table and leaves. Pancakes, pastries, juice and coffee, I couldn't want for more.

Before I can start my laptop chimes and my breath catches. I have a new email from Isabella. And Christ all mighty it has an attachment! My cock instantly twitches. Where the hell did that come from? I haven't even seen what she looks like and already I'm getting these feelings in my damn groin.

Emmett has been very coy on the whole subject of Isabella. I even threatened to sack him if he didn't tell me what I wanted to know, but he stubbornly stood his ground and told me he wasn't going to do my snooping for me. I hate being so far away and I hate not having control of my emotions. What is this woman doing to me?

I open the email and read. It's kind of cute that she is a little shy about sending me a photo, and a little disappointing that she has Googled me. So there is every possibility that she knows about my past, and yet here she is sending me a photo. Things might be looking up. At least the crap out there didn't scare her off totally.

I can't wait any longer; I have to know what this woman looks like. I click on the attachment, and there she is.

Holy mother! She is stunning!

My imagination did not do her justice at all. Oh Christ what I would like to do with those lips, and that skin, pure white alabaster skin, I just want to run my hands all over it. I reach out and touch the screen, and my cock is alive again. Damn!

I sit there for a while and just stare at the vision in front of me. Leaning back in my chair, my hand moves to my groin, and I growl with anticipation. Anticipation of everything I want to do with her, anticipation of everything I want to do _TO_ her.

Without thinking I click on the new message button.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **You

**Date: Friday**, 26 October 2012 9:50 AM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

Dear Isabella

You are stunning. My imagination did not do you justice.

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click on the send button. Closing my email screen I am again looking at the face of an angel, and I am filled with nothing but want and pure primal need. A growl escapes from my throat and I utter the only word that comes to mind.

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N: What did he say?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I throw the covers off and sit up in bed. I just can't sleep. I know what the problem is. I'm on edge from sending that damn photo. He's going to hate it, I just know he is. I hear the familiar chime from my laptop telling me I have a new email. Oh my god! My heart feels like it is in my throat. Do I want to know? Oh who the hell am I kidding?

I jump up and open the laptop.

Oh my God! He thinks I'm stunning? No way!

I sit back down on the edge of the bed. Flabbergasted. Edward Masen, playboy billionaire, THE Edward Masen that can, and probably does, have any woman that he chooses, thinks I'm "stunning".

I move back over to the computer, what the hell? He hasn't written anything else. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

My hands are shaking as I click on the new message button.

**From:** Isabella Swan

**Subject**: Me

**Date: **Thursday 25 October 02:25 AM (PDT)

**To:** Edward Masen

Dear Edward

Thanks?

**Isabella Swan**

**Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click send and lay back down on my bed. The butterflies in my stomach are on overdrive, but I can't stop smiling.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm starting to have second thoughts about sending my last email. I don't know what she will make of it. I shake my head just remembering what I wrote. Stupid! It was way to blunt and way to forward, god I'm a fool.

I can't take my eyes off her photo. Fuck this shit, I need to get home. I need to touch her. I hate not being about to talk face to face.

I'm just about to click on the new message button when my email chimes.

Shit! It's from Isabella and my cock twitches. One word from her, "Thanks?"

Damn it! I need to fix this. I bring up a new message.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **You

**Date: Friday**, 26 October 2012 10:35 AM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

If I offended you with my brashness, I apologize, it was not my intent. Something you should know about me is I tend to speak before I think, well in this case, type before I think. But that still doesn't change the way I felt when I looked at you for the first time. You are a very stunning woman Isabella, please take that only as the compliment that it was intended to be.

To try and make it up to you, I am attaching a picture of myself, that I took about 5 mins ago, not that I don't think you already know what I look like, you did tell me that you Googled me. Just promise me one thing? Don't believe everything you read about me.

Once again, yours in anticipation of your forgiveness.

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I actually re read what I had just typed and then clicked on the send button. I don't know what else to say to her. To tell the truth, I don't know what is wrong with me! This woman has me all tongue-tied and that has never, ever, happened before, and it just fills me with confusion. These are all emotions that I am not used to and I don't know how to deal with them.

I click on her picture again. She is breathtaking. I have never felt such a strong attraction to anyone, and that scares me even more. I just don't know what to do about it, I mean for Christ sake, she is my assistant.

Oh to hell with this, I need to calm my nerves. Kicking off my pants and shirt, I head to the shower for some manual relief.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I've said it before and I will say it again now, I know I am extremely slack in replying to you all in person, but I DO read them all and I LOVE them all. You guys are even giving ME ideas :) Maybe I need an assistant to help me LOL**

**I would also like to thank my pre-reader biotech-gurl and my Beta SunflowerFran3759, without your awesomeness this little story wouldn't be the same XXX**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

**Chapter 16**

I finally dragged myself to work after a restful sleep. Emmett was nowhere to been seen, so I guess our so-called, scheduled, morning meeting will have to wait.

I had sat in front of the same spreadsheet for thirty-five minutes now and nothing was making any sense to me. This is ridiculous, I can't concentrate. The only thing going through my head right now is that Edward Masen thinks that I am stunning.

Rosie was gone this morning when I woke up so I had no one to talk to at home, and Emmett is missing in action as well. A thought just crossed my mind, no I will put that another way, a thought just crossed my _devious_ mind; that I could go and tell Tanya, I laughed at what a hoot that would be.

Edward's last email was kind of cute. He honestly thought he had offended me with his comments. Offence was the furthest of emotions that I felt. I sighed and clicked on his email again. Opening his attached photo, I just looked into the face of perfection.

The elevator chimed, and I looked up expecting to see Emmett, only to instead see a petite brunette with arms full of what looked like clothes. She practically danced up to me with the most infections smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Isabella". She put what she was carrying on the chair and came around the desk to give me hug. "Edward wasn't wrong when he said you were gorgeous".

"Umm thank you"' I smiled at her when she let me go.

"Come on Isabella, I want to show you something". She grabbed me by the hand. Picking up her parcels, she led me towards Edwards office.

We entered and she ushered me up the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. It was the biggest and best stocked walk in closet that I have ever seen. To the right was another room that I could see was a bathroom. My eyes were wide with amazement. It looked like something out of one of those luxury bathroom magazines. My god the bath was huge!

"So," Alice started, "I am Edward's sister. I'm also his personal stylist. If it wasn't for me, Edward would live in his jeans and those old t-shirts".

She pointed, and I saw a whole rack devoted to vintage tees. "Yep, those are the ones. You don't know how many times I have tried to get rid of them. But with his seemingly unlimited resources, they always magically re-appear". She sighed, flopping down on the massive couch that was against one of the walls, patting the seat next to her.

"Now, I've been in touch with Edward, and he told me that when he comes home there is a benefit that he has to go to and he would like for you to join him".

"I don't understand?"

"What's to know Bella, is that you'll get all styled up, by me of course, and you'll go out and have a great night. Just think of it as one of the perks of the job". She winked.

"Am I supposed to be his date?" I asked nervously.

"You can be, if that is what you want." She laughed at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I always knew he would find you. Don't you know it Bella? Can't you already feel it?"

I shook my head at her. "Oh don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about. I can see it written all over your face".

"Alice, I haven't even met the man yet"

"I know, and you already know more about him than anyone else. Bella, he has been so closed off since he got off the drugs. It's like he is ashamed of his past, which I understand, but he hasn't let himself move on. Yes, you haven't met him yet, but don't you see. Just by you not knowing about his history and getting to know him for him, well, I think that has made him realize that the whole world isn't against him."

I leaned back on the couch and groaned. God, this is all just making me want to protect him even more, and with that thought I couldn't help but smile.

"See, I told you. I knew you could feel it". Alice hugged me again. "Besides, I need another female around, apart from me and Mom, it's all boys."

A light caught my eye. It was coming from under one of the lower shirt racks.

"Alice? Is there another room behind that wall?"

* * *

**A/N: **** Thanks go to my pre-reader biotech-gurl and my Beta SunflowerFran375. To all those that have reviewed, and added me to your favorites and follows, I thank you. It continues to amaze me that the following for this story is growing on a daily basis XXX's to you all.**

******Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

**Chapter 17**

"Alice? Is there another room behind that wall?"

Before she could answer, Emmett came barreling in. "Alice! You little pixie, It's good to see you. He picked her up in his enormous arms and spun her around while she squealed.

"Put me down you big oaf!"

"Oh don't be shy Pixie, I know you missed me!" He laughed, turning to smile at me, his arm loosely around Alice's shoulder. "I see you've met my sister-in-law Bella, don't let her tiny little body fool you, she has one hell of a bite".

Alice slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't tell her things like that, I don't want to scare her off," she looked at me with a glint in her eye, "I like this one".

"I thought we had a very important meeting this morning Emmett, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh ,,, have I got a surprise for you!" he answered.

"I should tell you something about myself Emmett, I really don't like surprises".

"Well trust me, you are going to love this one".

"Ok, now you are scaring me". I turned and stated to make my way out of the office.

I heard Alice and Emmett whispering something behind me as I left.

"Bella wait up." Emmett called.

I sat down at my desk and turned in my chair to look at him. He held his hand out to me and gave me a key on a Tiffany key chain.

I looked up at him. "What is this for?"

"That my dear baby Bella, is the key for your brand new, shiny, white, Jaguar CX16. It's down in the parking lot for you."

I nearly choked. "You bought me a car?"

"No_. I _didn't buy you anything, Edward did."

I threw the keys back at him. "Oh hell no! You can tell Mr Masen that Bella Swan can not be bought".

Alice took the key from Emmett. "Bella, he's not trying to buy you, this is what Edward does. Here take the key," she passed it back to me. "Think of it as your new work car".

"You should see the babe magnet that I own. Cherry Red, Plymouth Roadrunner. Edward said he wanted you safe Bella, this is just his way of protecting us". Emmett smiled.

Alice raised her hand. "Mercedes Coupe".

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Emmett, I can't accept it, its way to much, I'm just an assistant". I tried to pass the key back to him, but he just stood in front of me, defiant, with his arms crossed.

"No Bella, you are much more than that". Alice said.

"Bella. You are forcing me to tell you Edward's exact words".

"Oh really, and just what are they Emmett?" I asked.

"He said, and I quote, she is to accept it, no exceptions".

I sighed at his statement. "Well, we will just have to see about that won't we?"

I turned to my computer and clicked on the new message button.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Before you email him something you might regret one day, let me say one thing. Do you remember when I said that when he got off the drugs, one of the things he developed was a slight obsessive issue?"

Alice grunted. "Slight is one way to put it".

"Alice please!" Emmett berated her and she stamped her foot at him. "One of the other tendencies that manifested itself, was his desire for control. I guess the two really go hand in hand when you think about it. But he told me that you mentioned to him that you had an old beat up Ford. By getting you to accept a new car under the guise of a work car, it's his way of controlling a situation that he has conjured up in his mind."

"What situation Emmett?"

Emmett and Alice both answered at the same time. "Your safety".

Alice smiled at me, "You are not alone honey, we have all been through this with him.

* * *

**A/N: Visuals will be up on FB soon :)**

**Till nest time xxxKMxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

This past week has been a total bust. I can't concentrate on anything and I haven't heard from Isabella in four days. Emmett told me she begrudgingly accepted the new car on the premise that it was a company car, a loaner she said, for as long as she held the position of assistant.

I was ok with that arrangement, there was no way in hell I would be letting her go.

It's been almost three weeks since she started working at Masen Corp, and I can't believe how much in lust with this woman I am. Surely it's not love, is it? I mean Christ, it's too soon for that, and besides I haven't even met her yet! No, it's not love, it's something else. It has to be something else, I'm Edward Masen, I don't _DO_ love.

I am convinced that her lack of emails to me is because she's mad at me for the car thing, Emmett told me that he and Alice had tried to convince her that my actions were nothing but honorable. I laugh at that because honorable wasn't a word that came to mind this morning in the shower!

Sitting down in front on my laptop I just look at her. Oh yeah, I am definitely in lust with Isabella Swan.

I open my email, hopeful that there will be something, but there isn't. My heart sinks. I need to talk to her. I click on the new message button. I just stare at the blank email, not sure where I want to go with it. I slam the lid down, fuck! What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a fucking teenager! I need a drink, that's what I need. Maybe a stiff drink and a sleeping pill is on the menu tonight. I wonder if I should call her. No, it's nearly lunch time in Seattle, she would surely be out of the office.

I down two pills with my whisky. No, no phone call, at least not tonight. I open the laptop and click on the new email button.

**From**: Edward Masen

**Subject: **You

**Date: Friday**, 03 November 2012 03:50 AM (AEST)

**To:** Isabella Swan

I really need to talk to you. _Pl__ease_ let me know what time would be convenient for you to take a phone call, and I will see to it that I am available?

Yours,

**Edward Masen**

**CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.**

I click on the send button.

Lying back on the bed, I close my eyes. I can almost imagine her here with me, her soft sculptured lips on mine, her hair caressing my neck. I groan in anticipation of what I want to happen next as sleep starts to overcome me.

I need to hear her voice. I need to know that I'm not alone.

* * *

**A/N: I have a request of you. There are over 270 people following this story ,,, _PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE_ can you leave me a review? I know you are following it for a reason and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts. **

**The more reviews I get the more spice I will add :)**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, I asked for reviews and you guys certainly came through, there is certainly love in abundance at the moment! I just want to give you all a BIG group hug **squeezes** All my readers are amazing.**

**Ok, enough with the mush, let's get on with it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

"So guess what I'm doing tonight?" Rosie asked , with the biggest grin on her face.

"By the look on your face I think I can tell what you will be doing". I answered her, shaking my head.

"Oh don't spoil this for me Baby Bella, ask me what I'm doing,_ please_".

"Fine, I'll play along. What are you doing tonight Rosalie?"

She sat up straight and popped a mouthful of Caesar salad into her mouth, smiling while she chewed. We were sitting in window booth having lunch with Alice.

"I bet I know what she's doing tonight!" Alice giggled.

"I have a date tonight with Emmett, an honest to goodness date!"

"Well it's about time you two stopped flouncing around and got on with. Lord knows Emmett is like a love-sick, little puppy dog when it comes to you Rosie". Alice took a sip of her cocktail as we both just looked at her. "What? He's a pathetic big lug".

Rosie took offence. "Hey, that is my future husband you are talking about short stuff'.

"Just who are you calling short?" Alice pouted.

"Stop it you two". I had to break in before things got out of control. "We are all friends here, now just stop that".

I glared at both of them. Rosie, my lifelong BFF and Alice my, well, what is she? A little voice in my head was talking _"Go on Bella, say it. You know it'__s what we are thinking. Say it. Out loud. It__'__s easy, Here, I__'__ll say it for you. Your soon to be __sister-in-law__!"_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. But it wouldn't leave me alone Shit! I need another cocktail.

Just then my iPhone chimed. I'd finally gotten Emmett to set up my email on the damn thing, so that I could be out ,,, and still know when I got an email from Edward. I read it and the blood drained from my face.

"What's the matter Baby Bell? You look like you just saw a ghost". I turned the phone toward Rosie so she could read it.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

I turned to look at her. "Edward wants to talk to me. On the phone".

"Well honey, that's a good thing, it's called progression. It was going to happen sooner or later, I'm surprised that it's taken him this long". She smiled smugly.

Rosie looked up at me and laughed, turning to Alice she said, "He wants to know what time will be _convenient_ for her. What do you think Alice? He should call her tonight when she is in bed, yes?"

They both laughed that little evil laugh that women do.

"Don't laugh at me, this is serious!"

"You know Rosie has said something that actually makes sense". Alice looked over a Rosie, who was huffing back at her.

She poked her tongue out before continuing. "Email him back and tell him to call you tonight at about 10:30. That way it will be afternoon in Australian, so his morning meetings will be over. And by that time Rosie's date should be going, well, going, but _where _is anyone's guess, so she won't be home. You'll be all showered and relaxed and it will be perfect!"

Alice was actually clapping her hands with excitement. And they were both laughing at me again. Christ, I half expected them to high-five each other.

* * *

**Can y'all guess what is coming next _***squeals***_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 ****–**** The phone call ****–**** Part One.**

**BPOV**

I made sure that I had dinner early. I was showered and in bed by ten o'clock. I looked over at the clock; half an hour to go. I picked up my book and tried to read. It was useless. I must have read the same chapter eight times and still I couldn't tell you what it was about. It didn't help matters that my laptop was open and a pair of angel eyes were looking back at me.

God! This is truly ridiculous! Why am I nervous as hell over a phone call with my freaking boss?!

That little voice was back in my head again. _"It'__s because of those eyes, they are calling to us Bella, and we know what they are saying don__'__t we?"_

"No we don't know what they are saying," I spoke out to no one. "They aren't saying anything!"

"_Yes they are. They are telling us that they are lonely. They are telling us that they want us."_

I groan, and throw the covers off. Walking into the bathroom, I splash cold water on my face. Looking into the mirror, I see the water glinting on my skin. "Why did he have to be your boss?"

I got back into bed, and picked up my book to try again.

Before I could finish that first chapter, my phone rang.

I swear I nearly passed out.

Picking up the phone in shaking hands, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Hi".

"Hi yourself."

Oh my god, not only did he have angel eyes, he had the voice of an angel as well. My whole body came alive, damn traitor of a body!

"Isabella, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here." I barely whispered. "Please call me Bella."

"Now why would I want to shorten your name, when your full name is so beautiful?"

I hummed with happiness. "Well everyone just calls me Bella, so I thought."

"I'm not just anyone Isabella." He said, almost in a growl. I instantly felt a shot of electricity course through me, ending up right at my core, and making my breath hitch.

Holy shit! You certainly got that right Mr Masen! I didn't know how to respond to him.

"You've gone quiet on me again Isabella."

"I'm sorry, you just ..."

"I What? You can tell me". He purred.

"It's just that I'm a little ... Ummm ... intimidated by you".

What I really wanted to say, hell, what I wanted to scream at him was Y_ou. Turn. Me. On! _Christ,,, I feel like a firecracker about to explode. I hate my body at the moment, it's showing me nothing but treachery at every one of his honeyed, spoken words.

Damn him for doing this to me!

I could hear him chuckling. "Is that all I do to you Isabella?"

I nearly choked. How does he do that? It's like he knows what he is doing to me! It took me two seconds before that realization sunk in. He _does_ know! Oh, that is smooth.

"Whatever do you mean _Mr_ Masen?" Two can play at this, I'll take him up on his challenge.

Now he was laughing out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intimidate you again. Truly that is not my intention".

"Then are you just having fun at my expense?"

"No Isabella I am not. I would never, ever do that". His authoritative tone was coming though now. Hmmm I like authoritative Edward.

"Well, ok then." I squirmed in my bed.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

**You all know I love your reviews, so tell me what you think!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews. I know a lot of people didn't like it much that I left the conversation hanging in the last chapter, and I suppose you are going to hate me for this one, because it's the same, just from a different POV. **

**What can I say, I'm evil LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 21 ****–**** The Phone Call ****–**** Part One**

**EPOV**

I cleared my schedule for the entire day. I will finally get to speak with Isabella this afternoon, finally I will get to hear her voice. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face if I tried.

I woke early and decided I needed a few hours in the gym. I seriously need to burn off this energy that has built up in my body. Three hours later I am back in my hotel room, soaking in the spa bath. Christ, it's been too long between workouts, my whole body is aching.

My thoughts drifted to Isabella. I will finally be talking to her in less than an hour. I wonder if her voice will do to me what her photo does. Maybe I will sleep well tonight after all.

Forty minutes later, I'm dressed, had a quick bite to eat, and I'm sitting on the lounge with my phone in hand. Waiting. I've looked at the clock about ten times in last two minutes alone. The anticipation is killing me.

Two thirty on the dot. I dial her number, taking a deep breath as it rings a few times. Did I get the time mixed up? Is she home? Is she going to answer? Suddenly she picks up and I hear her breath.

"Hello?"

"Isabella?"

"Hi".

"Hi yourself".

Oh my god, her voice is almost angelic. My whole body comes alive, and I realize just how much I want this woman.

I notice that she has gone quiet on me, I can still hear her breathing, it sounds erratic and that makes me smile.

"Isabella, are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here." She whispers. "Please call me Bella."

"Now why would I want to shorten your name, when your full name is so beautiful?"

I thought I heard her hum. Oh darling, I would love to make you hum, over and over and over again.

"Well everyone just calls me Bella, so I thought..."

I cut her sentence short with a growl, "I'm not just anyone Isabella." Whoa ! Where did _that_ come from? This woman is bringing out raw, primal instincts in me. She confounds me, and the only word I can think of again is MINE!

Again I hear nothing but her short little breaths.

"You've gone quiet on me again Isabella?"

"I'm sorry, you just ..."

"I What? You can tell me". Oh she feels it too. I know she does. We might be on opposite ends of the globe, but there is electricity here.

"It's just that I'm a little …. Ummm …. intimidated by you".

I wasn't expecting that. She's a shy little thing. Hmmm. My heart races at all the thoughts I have of how I could take her shyness away.

I chuckle at what I see in my mind. "Is that all I do to you Isabella?"

She coughed. "Whatever do you mean Mr. Masen?" Oh feisty Isabella. I like this one a lot. I need to keep her for a while.

I laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intimidate you again. Truly that is not my intention".

"Then are you just having fun at my expense?"

"No Isabella I am not. I would never, ever do that". I would never have fun at her expense, and so help me god, if I ever see anyone berate her in my presence! Mine! Mine! Mine!

"Well …. ok then." She said.

I can see I am going to have to tread gingerly with her, I don't want to scare her off. But I do want her to open up to me. I want to know her, and I want her to know me.

I want her to want me.

* * *

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am posting an extra chapter today, because there is something that I would like to say.**

**I love getting your reviews, I truly do. My one request to you is, if you want to leave me a negative review telling me that I am "wasting YOUR time" simply by posting a different perspective on a chapter, have the courtesy to actually SIGN IN and not leave your review as that of a GUEST. Give me the opportunity to REPLY to you. **

**If I could reply to you, I would say this; if you think I am wasting your time, please, feel free to never read this story again, I assure you I won't be offended.**

**So here is the next chapter. I'm not sure now if there will be an update tomorrow, I guess it will depend on what reviews I get.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 ****–**** The Phone Call ****–**** Part Two**

**BPOV**

He laughed, and I thought I was going to pass out. I knew I was in for it though when he coughed and cleared this throat.

"Isabella, I have a question for you".

"Ok. Shoot".

"Tell me what your tattoo is?"

I had to laugh at that question myself, because I knew when I mentioned it in my email that I would have piqued his interest.

"It's a swan. Not very imaginative I know."

"And where is it on your body?"

Oh I knew that was going to be the next question. Damn! How to be delicate about this?

"Ummm, well, it's on my hip".

"Left side? Right side?"

"Right".

"You answered that a little too quickly, I get the idea that you are keeping something from me".

Crap! How does he do that? How can he tell that I'm not entirely telling the truth. "Are you psychic?"

"Not psychic, just intuitive. So give it up Isabella". He laughed out loud and I felt a little twinge right at my core. Damn body!

"Ok, I will tell you". I sighed.

"I'm waiting, and my foot is tapping". His voice was playful.

"It's, ummm, low on my right hip, just near my, errr, kitty".

Holy shit! I can't believe I said that! And oh my God, did he just growl? He did! He growled.

Silence. I can just make out his breathing.

"Now you're the one that's gone quiet on me".

"Oh I'm still here Isabella. I assure you I'm not going anywhere. Did it hurt when you got it done?"

"A little".

"You know, there is a lyric in a song that states that '_there__'__s a fine line between pleasure and pain'_".

Holy shit! He seductively purred those words to me. My damn betraying body is on fire! Thank God

this isn't Skype and he can't see my full body blush.

I giggled. "Well, now, let me ask you a question".

"By all means, please, fire away".

"If I was to press play on your iPod right now, what would I hear?"

"Right now you would hear a song called Chained to You ,,, by Savage Garden".

"I think I would like to listen to your CDs when you get back to the States".

"I'm putting a reminder in my iPod now to buy them for you before I leave, so you have them for keeps. Do you have another question for me? I am liking this very much".

Oh, I just want to give him a hug and tell him it's all ok, it breaks my heart that he sounds so lonely.

"Ummm, ok, another question. How about, what are you wearing," I pause for effect. Yep there it is, the little hitch in his breath... Then I continue... "to your meeting tomorrow?"

He must be having a drink at the moment, as he almost chokes.

"Nice one Isabella, you get a point for that". He chuckles to himself. "Tomorrow I will be wearing a dark grey Armani suit, with black, blue, and silver striped tie".

"Oh you didn't tell me we were playing for points, that's not fair".

"Are you pouting?"

Damn! He did it again. "Are you sure you aren't psychic?"

"Yes I'm sure. " he laughs. "Now it's my turn to ask you another question".

"Ok, but remember, from now on I'm keeping in mind that we are playing for points."

"Then should I make it easy for you?" he goaded me.

"No way Mr Masen, there is no sportsmanship if it's all one-sided."

"Ok fair point. Then answer me this … what are you wearing right now?"

Oh game on!

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I need to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for all your reviews and copious PMs that you all sent me. I can't express what your words of encouragement and support mean to me. One thing I have realized is that I am truly blessed to have you all in my life.**

**And thank you as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran.**

**So let's get on with the show :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – The Phone Call – Part Two**

**EPOV**

I laughed and she let out a slight moan and I thought I was going to pass out. It's time to turn this up a notch or two.

Clearing my throat I continued. "Isabella, I have a question for you".

"Ok. Shoot".

"Tell me what your tattoo is?"

She had to know that this was going to be one of my questions. Fuck, ever since she mentioned that she had one, all I've been able to think about is finding it and tracing my finger over the design, running my tongue over it, feeling the heat emanate from her smooth white skin. I smile to myself at the memory of those thoughts.

"It's a swan. Not very imaginative I know."

"And where is it on your body?" I asked, sensing her hesitance.

"Ummm, well, it's on my hip".

"Left side? Right side?"

"Right".

Hmmm my little Swan is hiding something from me. "You answered that a little too quickly; I get the feeling that you are keeping something from me".

"Are you psychic?"

"Not psychic, just intuitive. So give it up Isabella".

"Ok, I will tell you". She sighed and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm waiting, and my foot is tapping". I joked.

"It's, ummm, low on my right hip, just near my, errr, kitty".

A deep guttural growl escaped my mouth. I can't believe that she just said that and I can't believe where all this possessiveness is coming from. My god this woman is going to be the death of me.

I don't say anything for the longest time, thoughts of painted swan's on pretty kitty's are just racing around in my mind. Mine! Oh, most definitely mine!

"Now you're the one that's gone quiet on me". Her shy little voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh I'm still here Isabella. I assure you I'm not going anywhere. Did it hurt when you got it done?" I ask.

"A little".

"You know, there is a song lyric that says _there's a fine line between pleasure and pain_".

Hmmm now there is a path that I wonder if she would like to travel. I would gladly take her hand and lead the way. Oh my dear Isabella Swan, do you have _any_ idea of the things that I would like to do with you?

She giggled. "Well, now, let me ask you a question".

"By all means, please, fire away".

"If I was to press play on your iPod right now, what would I hear?"

"Right now you would hear a song called Chained to You by Savage Garden".

"I think I would like to listen to your CD's when you get back to the States".

"I'm putting a reminder in my iPod right now to buy them for you before I leave so you have them for keeps. Do you have another question for me? I am liking this very much".

Leaning back on the lounge I can't help but smile and feel satisfied that this going much better than I anticipated. I still don't dare hope for too much, for fear of breaking the illusion that I have created. Right now, while I am this far away from her, and not being about to reach out and touch her, she is mine. In my mind she is all mine, and this is a feeling that I am just not ready to give up yet.

"Ummm, ok, another question. How about, what are you wearing ,,," Holy shit, she's NOT going to ask me that is she? I take another mouthful of whisky to prepare myself.

",,, to your meeting tomorrow?"

I choke on my drink, laughing as I wipe my mouth. "Nice one Isabella. You get a point for that". He chuckles to himself. "Tomorrow I will be wearing a dark grey Armani suit, with a black, blue, and silver striped tie."

"Oh you didn't tell me we were playing for points, that's not fair".

"Are you pouting?" I just want to scream out to her that I want to kiss her pouty lips.

"Are you sure you aren't psychic?"

"Yes I'm sure. " I laugh. "Now it's my turn to ask you another question".

"Ok, but remember I'm keeping in mind from now on that we are playing for points."

"Then should I make it easy for you?" I ask her in jest.

"No way Mr Masen, there is no sportsmanship if it's all one-sided."

"Ok fair point. Then answer me this … what are you wearing right now?"

I hear her hitch her breath, that's right Isabella, you are mine.

* * *

**Hmmm what I wouldn't give to hear that deep guttural growl LOL**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ****–**** The Phone Call ****–**** Part Three**

**BPOV**

Oh yeah this is going to be fun. I pull out the most seductive voice I can muster. "Well Mr. Masen, tonight I am wearing a tiffany blue, totally sheer**,** night slip**, **and not much else".

I smile when I hear more choking sounds on the other end of the line as he coughs to clear his throat. "Isabella, are you trying to kill me?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I can see the headline now, _Edward Masen, __Billionaire, Died from Impure Thoughts About Lingerie"**.**_

"Now it's you that is making fun of me".

"No, I would never make fun of you, but tease you? Well**, **that is another matter all together." I am so proud of myself right now, if I could give myself a high-five I would.

"Oh darling, you can tease me whenever you want".

That annoying little voice is back. _He wants us Bella, tell him how we feel about him_. I shake my head to put those thoughts back in their place. _No, I__'__m not ready to say that._

"Did you say something Isabella?"

Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? Crap! Double crap! "Ermm, no, I didn't say anything, must be something wrong with the line".

"Hmmm. It must be. Shall we get back to question time?"

"Sure, why not? Is it your turn or my turn?".

"I believe it is your turn Isabella".

"Ok I have a good one, why do you keep saying my name all the time?"

"Did you know that your name means _the beautiful one_ in Italian? I keep saying it because I think it is a beautiful name, and I think it suits you very well."

"Are you saying that I'm beautiful?" I almost held my breath waiting for his answer.

"No Isabella, I'm not saying that at all. I do believe that I told you, you were stunning. And as far as I'm concerned, stunning by far surpasses beautiful".

_I told you he wants us Bella, do it, tell him what we think of him. DO IT._ "Thank you, I think. I've never really thought of myself as stunning, I'm just me, plain average Bella".

"Please don't refer to yourself as average, you are at the opposite spectrum of average. Trust me when I say that".

"Ok, well**, **I think we will just have to agree to disagree on that subject. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to asking my questions".

He laughs and my heat just melts. "Lay it on me darlin".

"Well**, **it's not so much a question, rather a statement. I am still not comfortable accepting an eighty-five thousand dollar car".

"Well**,,, **that is something that you are going to have to get use to my dear Isabella. That car goes with the position. There is nothing more to say about it".

Hmmm even his authoritative tone is turning me on.

"Ok Mr. Stubborn, I have one more question for you before I say good night**?**"

"Oh really? Good night already? I was having so much fun".

"You forget, I am on the other side of the world, and it's getting very late here, or rather very early".

"You're right, I've kept you up too long. So what is your question Isabella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"What is in the secret room in your office walk-in?"

He laughed. He really laughed long at me. "Now if I told you what it was it wouldn't be a secret would it".

"That's ok, I have a key, I'll find out for myself".

"Oh you think do you? Isabella, if you can get into that room, I will give you a brand new, crisp**, **one hundred-dollar bill".

"Oh I do love a challenge."

"I've had a really great time talking with you tonight, and I need to confess that I don't want to hang up".

"Well if it's any consolation, neither do I".

"We have to. It's late and you need your sleep".

If only he knew that there is no way,,, on God's earth ,,, that I will be able to sleep tonight. "I know. I'd like to do this again if that's ok".

"Oh you can count on it Isabella. Sweet dreams to you".

"Good night Edward".

"Good night Isabella".

And with that he was gone. I held the phone to my ear for the longest time. I could have sworn I heard him say 'My Love', before he hung up. I can't be sure, maybe it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran, and of course to everyone that has reviewed, I am still feeling very blessed today :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ok my little Chickadees, two more chapters after this one and I have to go away on an extended long weekend. I'm off to look after my Niece & Nephew, and as they are 4 & 5, I don't like my chances of being able to update. I will try, but I just wanted to prepare you all :)  
**

**Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – The Phone Call – Part Three **

**EPOV**

"Well Mr. Masen, tonight I am wearing a tiffany blue, totally sheer, night slip,and not much else".

Holy shit! Am I hearing right? Did she just say that to me? And Christ almighty it was just dripping with seduction. Fuck me sideways this woman is going to kill me, if I don't choke first.

I cough to clear my throat. "Isabella, are you trying to kill me?"

She laughs, and it sends shivers running through me. "I can see the headline now, _Edward Masen, __Billionaire, Died from Impure Thoughts About Lingerie"._

"Now it's you that is making fun of me".

"No, I would never make fun of you, but tease you? Well, that is another matter all together."

Oh my feisty little angel, you have no idea how easy I want to make it for you to tease me. "Oh darling, you can tease me whenever you want".

There is a pause in the conversation again and I hear her mumble something that I can't quite make out.

"Did you say something Isabella?"

"Ermm, no, I didn't say anything, must be something wrong with the line".

"Hmmm. It must be. Shall we get back to question time?"

"Sure, why not? Is it your turn or my turn?"

"I believe it is your turn Isabella".

"Ok I have a good one, why do you keep saying my name all the time?"

"Did you know that your name means _the beautiful one_ in Italian? I keep saying it because I think it is a beautiful name, and I think it suits you very well."

You are what I have dreamt of my angel. I have waited for you my entire life. God I would love to say that to her right now. Damn job! I can't take this much longer.

"Are you saying that I'm beautiful?" she asked in a whisper.

"No Isabella, I'm not saying that at all. I do believe that I told you, you were stunning. And as far as I'm concerned, stunning by far surpasses beautiful".

"Thank you, I think. I've never really thought of myself as stunning, I'm just me, plain average Bella".

She seems a little hesitant in her reply. I hate that she thinks so little of herself. I can't help but wonder if something happened in her past to lower her self-esteem like it is.

"Please don't refer to yourself as average, you are at the opposite spectrum of average. Trust me when I say that".

"Ok, well, I think we will just have to agree to disagree on that subject. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to asking my questions".

I laugh at the way she steers the conversation in an entirely different direction. "Lay it on me darlin".

"Well, it's not so much a question, rather a statement. I am still not comfortable accepting an eighty-five thousand dollar car".

"Well,,, that is something that you are going to have to get use to my dear Isabella. That car goes with the position. There is nothing more to say about it".

I may be obsessive about things, hell even stubborn about them, but when it comes to the car I know that I'm doing the right thing. Alice had a shit fit when I gave her the new Mercedes, but she eventually came around to my way of thinking. Emmett however, practically did back flips when I told him about his car. I just want my loved ones safe. And this little minx on the other end of the phone, has just become my number one.

"Ok Mr. Stubborn, I have one more question for you before I say good night".

No! No! No! I don't want this to end! "Oh really? Good night already? I was having so much fun".

"You forget, I am on the other side of the world, and it's getting very late here, or rather very early".

I feel a sudden ache in my heart. "You're right, I've kept you up too long. So what is your question Isabella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"What is in the secret room in your office walk-in?"

I laughed**,** a really deep belly laugh at her question. Of all the things she could ask, she asks that.

"Now if I told you what it was it wouldn't be a secret would it".

"That's ok, I have a key, I'll find out for myself".

Oh I really do like this little feisty one, I really like this one a lot.

"Oh you think do you? Isabella, if you can get into that room, I will give you a brand new, crisp, one hundred-dollar bill".

"Oh I do love a challenge."

"I've had a really great time talking with you tonight, and I need to confess that I don't want to hang up".

"Well if it's any consolation, neither do I".

"We have to. It's late and you need your sleep".

She sighs. "I know. I'd like to do this again if that's ok".

"Oh you can count on it Isabella. Sweet dreams to you".

"Good night Edward".

"Good night Isabella".

I hung up first. I had to because I knew she wouldn't. Just before my finger pressed the disconnect button I whispered again "Good night my love".

I throw the phone over onto the nightstand. Running my fingers through my hair, I fall back onto the bed. The only thing I can think about is getting my shit here finished as quick as possible and getting back to the States.

Maybe I could be back there in two weeks.

Maybe I'll just walk in and surprise her.

I put my headphones in and press play on my iPod. The song is 'I Knew I Loved You'. The song is perfect.

* * *

*****sighs*****


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: One more chapter update tomorrow, then I'm off the radar until mid next week!**

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

At six thirty the next morning Rosie burst into my room and started jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wake up! Wake Up! I want to tell you all about last night!"

I lifted my head to look at her. "Oh crap Rosie, I was having the best dream, go away!" I pulled the covers back up over my head, maybe if I got back to sleep real quick I can get back to where I was. God it was so good too.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep on me Baby Bella, I need to talk". She said, pulling the covers off of me at the same time.

Sighing, I sat up and looked at her. "I know you need to talk. I need to talk too you know, but I also need to sleep". I smiled at her. "Edward kept me up late last night".

She climbed in under the covers with me and hugged me. "Emmett kept me up late last night too".

We both started giggling like schoolgirls.

"Oh Bella, I really _really_ like him, and I think he likes me too".

"I am so happy for you hun. And you've got nothing to worry about when it comes to Emmett, I know he is smitten with you".

She practically squealed. Fanning herself to calm down, she continued her inquisition. "So tell me, how did your phone call go with Romeo?"

I blushed. "It was nice".

"_Nice_! Oh come on you can do better than _nice_! I can tell by that blush of yours that it was better than _nice_!"

Looking up at the ceiling, I took a deep breath before answering her. "I really like him Rosie. I think I like him a lot".

Oh my god, she was up again and bouncing on the bed, where the hell does she get her energy from?

"Did I or did I not tell you that this was going to be a good year for us?"

"If I agree with you, will you leave me alone for at least another hour?"

She bounced off the bed and landed on her nimble feet, heading for the door. "Fine grumpy bum, but if you aren't out in the kitchen having coffee, croissants and a major chit-chat with me in one hour, I will come back in here and drag you out kicking and screaming".

She closed the door behind her and I was back to blessed silence. Pulling the covers back up over me, I snuggled back down, trying my darndest to get back into my dream.

Fifty nine minutes later, I wandered out to the kitchen to find Rosie looking up at the clock.

"One minute to spare Baby Bella".

I poked my tongue out at her. "You killed my dream Rosie".

She poked her tongue out at me in return. "Dream, shream! You will have the real thing when Romeo gets back".

"So are you making me coffee or not?"

"Because I love you, yes I am".

She poured a hot steaming mug and set it down in front of me. "So ,,, do you want to tell me what happened last night, because if you don't start talking, I'm going to tell you all about my night with Emmett?" She sat on the chair next to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Rosie, I can tell you are bursting at the seams, so go, tell me all about it. But not _ALL_ about it, you can leave some things out ok?"

"Bella, he was the perfect gentleman. We had a lovely dinner, then we just walked. We walked and talked the entire night away. He told me about his family, he told me about how he met Edward, about how he got the security job with Masen Corp. Did you know that he has a younger brother Jasper that also works security for Masen Corp? AND did you know said brother is married to Alice? AND did you know said brother is head of the security team in Australia with Edward?"

I stared at her with an open mouth. How was it that she knew more than me? These are things that I should have known, Christ, I'm his fucking assistant, why didn't Emmett tell me, and why didn't Alice mention anything about Jasper_. Because we have been too interested in learning other things about our Romeo, that__'__s why. Besides, why didn__'__t WE ask these things?_

I had no response for the voice in my head.

I knew it was true.

I've been distracted.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is the last one till mid next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

Jasper opened the car door for me, and I piled in. As he got in behind me, I noticed he had a worried look on his face. "What's up?"

"What? Oh it's probably nothing".

"Jasper I know when something isn't right, tell me what is wrong?"

"That car parked over there," he pointed and I looked over as what was a very unassuming car. "I'm sure I've seen it before".

"There are lots of cars here, maybe you have seen one_ like_ it".

"Yeah, maybe that's it".

The worried look was still there, his brow was furrowed and he was scribbling down something in a notepad.

We were on our way to City Hall for the latest in a long line of meetings with the town council. It was a beautiful day and I was hoping that we could wrap this up quickly. I had thought a lot about places that Isabella suggests I see while I'm here. I'm hoping today will be a good day to do just that.

Suddenly our car was hit from behind. All I could comprehend was the screeching of tires and Jasper yelling something at me. I looked over to him. His face was as pale as a ghost.

His seatbelt was off, and in an instant he was on the seat next to me. "Edward! Get down!" His hand was pushing on my shoulder, forcing me to take cover.

The car that rammed us was now alongside of us.

Jasper was yelling at our driver. "Evasive action! Evasive action! Get us the hell out of here!"

A split second later a shot rang out.

* * *

**BPOV**

After my phone conversation with Edward, the days seemed to move in slow motion. Tanya was being her perfect, bitch self, but for some reason, I didn't seem to care. Nothing anyone said to me could take me off of my high.

On the drive home I was thinking that maybe tonight I might call him again. I knew he had a meeting with the Council in the morning, but then, according to his schedule he had the afternoon off. Maybe I should shoot him an email first. I knew I had time to myself tonight, Rosie was going out with Emmett again.

I got home and kicked my shoes off at the door. I checked our machine for messages and found there were three. They can wait till later, I need to relax first. I poured myself a glass of wine and picked up the latest gossip magazine that Rosie had bought. She lived for celeb gossip.

Sitting down on the lounge I was half way through my wine and immersed in a good article about the new vampire series that was currently in production, when Emmett and Rosie burst through the front door.

"Holy shit you guys! You scared the crap out of me".

"Bella didn't you get my message, I left three of them". Rosie blurted out.

She flew over to where I was sitting and put her arms around me. "Yes I saw that there were some messages, but I've had a busy day and I just wanted to relax for awhile".

Emmett stood in front of me. He looked at Rosie. "Just tell her Emmett".

"Ok, you guys are really scaring my now. What is wrong?"

Emmett coughed. "Bella, there has been an incident".

"What do you mean? What does that mean? An incident? What sort of incident?"

Suddenly my heart ached. No, that wasn't the word for it. It felt more like my heart was being ripped out.

I looked at Rosie then at Emmett, pleading with them to tell me.

"It's Edward. He's been …"

"He's been what Emmett?" I screamed at him.

He knelt in front of me, taking my hand in his. "He's been shot Bella".

* * *

**I know ... I'm evil !**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm back! So lets kick-start this thing again shall we :) Hope you are all still with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

The room started to spin. I could hear voices talking to me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Emmett's words were locked in my brain and going around and around. He's been shot. He's been shot. He's been shot.

I sat back into the lounge, trying to process those three little words, tears forming in my eyes. I was going to lose him before we even had a chance to begin. I was going to lose him before I even got to feel his arms around me. I was going to lose him before I could feel his breath on my skin.

There was a lump forming in my throat.

My lungs were burning.

My heart was breaking.

"Bella, honey? Did you hear Emmett? He's on the phone now trying to get more information. Alice is on company jet flying there, we'll know very soon exactly what is going on".

I looked up at Rosie, her face full of compassion. I opened my mouth to speak but the words didn't eventuate_. I know what__'__s going on Rosie, I__'__m losing him. _I just couldn't bring myself to say them out loud.

Just then Emmett's started yelling. "I know that Mack, just find out what the hell is going on and get back to me will you?" He slammed his phone closed.

"Who's Mack baby?" Rosie questioned.

"Mack is Edwards's driver". Emmett came over, sat beside me, and put his arm around me. "He said that it all happened very quickly, and that Jasper was on to them before any shots were fired. They were followed this morning when they left the hotel. The police have detained the shooter and three other people who were in the car. Mack is at the hospital with Edward and Jasper now and neither of them have life threatening injuries. But that is all I know. Once Mack gets more intel he is going to call me back".

Not life threatening.

Not life threatening

Three new little words to process.

My emotions got the better of me and I just burst into tears.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be ok. It's all good news so far". Rosie said, as her arms wrapped around me tightly in the _Rosie Hug, _that I have known since we were little.

My words came out as a whisper, "He's been shot Rosie. I could lose him".

"No Baby Bella, you won't lose him, my brother won't let anything happen to him. Jasper is good at what he does. He'll bring Edward home safe and sound". Emmett joined in on the hugging.

Rosie & Emmett went into the kitchen to get me some water. I could hear them whispering something, but their words were too muffled to make out. Just then Emmett's phone rang and my heart leaped into my throat, my hand tentatively rested on the base of my neck … I could feel my pulse racing.

"Well thank fuck for that! Alice is still in the air at the moment, I'll text her so she knows what to expect when she lands. You'll be there to pick her up? Great. All right Mack, let me know if anything changes".

He came bounding back to the lounge room, "The three in the car have been arrested. Edward and Jazz are still in the hospital but they should both be released in a day or two".

Rosie came back with my water and I took it. Passing the glass back to her, I looked up at Emmett. "Is he really going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine Bella, I promise, I wouldn't lie to you would I?"

I took a deep breath and let it out.

He is okay.

He is okay.

He is okay.

I like these three words the best.

"How did this happen Emmett?"

"I will know more once the boys are released. There are a lot of people in Australia that don't want this shipping terminal built, and at first we thought it might be one of them, but as it turns out, the three that were arrested were hired by Orbital Shipping. They have lost out to us on several contracts over the past ten years, this one in Australia included, and it looks like the company is going under. I guess when what happened gets into the media, they won't be around for much longer".

"Didn't I read a while back that they tried to steal the plans for the Galaxy cruise liners?"

"That's right Bella, they did, and they succeeded, but they got the dummy ones we planted. When they unveiled their new, so-called, ship of the future, well, let's just say that she wasn't seaworthy at all". He chuckled.

"Can I please use your phone Emmett I want to call Edward".

He looked at me smiling.

"I just need to hear his voice".

* * *

**You didn't really think that I was going to kill our boy off did you? I'm evil, but not that evil :)**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**EPOV**

"Yes Mom, I swear to you that I'm ok … yes, Jazz did a fantastic job … no, the bullet only grazed my shoulder, it actually lodged in Jazz's thigh … no, he will be ok Mom, he's in surgery now having it removed … yes, I swear it's just a flesh wound … I know, he is definitely going to be getting a pay rise … yes, Alice will be here soon … yes, I've already spoken with her, she knows that we are all ok … ok I will … love you too Mom."

Christ, talk about the phone being a hot line! I don't think I've had this many calls in one day in my entire life. No sooner had I hung up from Mom, the fucking thing buzzed again. I really should just turn it off.

"What?" There was silence on the other end of the line and I could just make out a little sob. "Isabella? Is that you darling?"

"Oh my god Edward, are you all right?" Her voice was so soft, and the worry that it conveyed almost broke my heart.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm doing great".

"How can you be doing great Edward, someone just tried to kill you".

I laughed. "Oh Isabella, it would take a hell of a lot more than a bullet to kill me. I've still got so many amazing things to do yet, it's just not my time".

_Top of my list is to get back to the states to claim what is mine._

She started to cry. "Well it's good to hear your voice. I just don't know if I would be a strong as you are right now".

"Oh don't cry, please, It was just a little graze on my shoulder that's all. The bullet is in Jazz's thigh, he's the one that got shot, not me. I just ended up with a few scratches from the window that shattered".

She took a deep breath, "Well, as long as you are sure. When Emmett told me what happened I couldn't help thinking … "

There was a pause as she stopped mid-sentence. "What? What were you thinking Isabella?"

"I thought I had lost you before we even got the chance to meet". Her voice was just a whisper.

Suddenly my need to get home intensified. The possibilities that this woman presented me, my God! My whole body was responding to her whispered words.

"You know how I just told you that I still have great things to do? Meeting you in the flesh is top of that list Isabella".

She went quiet on me again. "I need to go darlin. The nurse is here to change my dressing".

"Ok. I'm glad you are all right Edward, you scared me for minute there".

"I'm so glad you called. It was really good to hear your voice. How about I call you when they release me and I'm back safe and sound at the hotel?"

"I'd like that very much".

"Take care Isabella, I'll be seeing you soon".

I hung up the phone, this time turning it off. I relaxed back on the bed. I don't think anyone other than my immediate family had ever felt concern for me. This woman was giving me so many firsts. I wonder what firsts I could give her.

The nurse came over, and noticing my smile, she asked "Is everything alright Mr. Masen?"

"Oh yes everything is just fine. And it's getting better every day".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and for sticking with me. I can't believe that we are now OVER 600 reviews! I just love reading what you all have to say (and yes I do read them ALL) I am truly blessed. **

**Hmmm I'm thinking of doing something special for the person that gives that magic 1000th review - stay tuned!**

**To biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran - I just can't say thankyou enough to you wonderful ladies XXX**

**Till next time xx****xKMxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

If I said I was on cloud nine it would be the understatement of the year. Edward was released from the hospital a few days after the incident, and he was true to his word and called me. He called me the following day, and he called me the following day after that. Each conversation we had I learned a little more about him. All thoughts of me looking for gossip about him on the internet went out the window. It was far better to get information from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

Alice is still in Australia with Jasper, and he is recovering nicely. I'm sure the pay raise Edward put in for him will compensate nicely for the bullet he took for his boss. Not that I think for one minuet Alice will let him forget just what Jasper did for him.

But the best thing … the very best thing is Edward will be home in three weeks time. As soon as he told me that on the phone last night, my butterflies started. I have literally turned into a giddy schoolgirl. I have had no sleep. I'm running purely on adrenaline and nervous energy, and I feel great!

Which reminds me, I have a bet to win. Picking up my phone, I call Emmett.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you today?"

"Emmett, you can help me win one hundred dollars. Can you meet me in Edward office please?"

"What are you up too?" he asked suspiciously.

"See you there in five".

I hung up before he had a chance to question me further, and raced into Edward's office and up the internal stairs into his walk in.

Pushing his clothes to one side, I see a touch pad on the wall. There is no place for a key. My so-called access to all areas definitely does not cover this particular door.

"Bella," I jump at Emmett's voice. "What's going on?"

Turning to face him, I put my hand on my hip, "Do you remember when I first started here, you gave me that pass thingy and told me that it was my access to all areas pass?"

"Yes, I remember".

"Well as you can clearly see from this touch pad on the wall, there is nowhere for me to swipe my pass to get access to this _hidden _room, ergo, my pass is _not_ access all areas. What gives Emmett?"

"That's because only Edward has access to that room". He now stood defensively before me, feet slightly apart and arms crossed over his chest.

"Bullshit Emmett! Do you mean to tell me that you, being head of security, can't get into this room?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you Bella".

Crossing my arms and mimicking his stance I glared at him. "I don't believe you".

"Why do you want to get into this room?"

"Edward bet me one hundred dollars that there was no way on earth that I would get in there. Well, now I just _have _to get in there, the suspense is killing me, not to mention that I hate losing a challenge".

He laughed at me. "Sorry Bella, this is one that I'm afraid I can't help you with. I'm serious when I say that only Edward has access to that room".

Throwing my arms in the air I playfully hit out at him. "Oh come on! Can you at least tell me what is in there?"

"I could tell you what's in there sure, but then I would have to kill you". He said smugly.

"I do not believe you Emmett McCarty, you are lying your ass off to me".

He turned to walk out of the office, but I followed him, poking him on the shoulder. "I'll find out you know? I'll show you! I'll show Edward Masen that I do not ever back down from a challenge".

He chuckled to himself. "Oh, he's going to have fun with you when he gets home".

"And just what the hell does that mean?"

He ignored me and kept walking. "Emmett, what did you mean by that?"

Stepping into the lift he turned to look at me. "You are a little firecracker aren't you?"

The doors closed and he was gone.

"Oh you don't know the half of it buddy".

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm what IS in that room? _*smirks*_ I'd love to know your thoughts?**

**Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran _*hugs to you both*_**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

My sister came running into my hospital room and wrapped me in the tightest hug which made me wince a little. Her tears now on my fresh shirt. "Alice, calm down sweetie, I'm ok. Really it's nothing".

"Stop playing the hero Edward," she slapped at me playfully, but I knew by the tone of her voice she was anything but playful. "You have been shot for fucks sake, look at you, you've got stitches in your chin, stitches in the side of your neck … and that's just what I can see".

She hugged me again, not as tight this time which was a relief. "I can't be too bad if the doctors are letting me go this morning, now can I?"

"I just … you just …" she stammered, and I couldn't help but smile at her. I know she is my sister, but it's nice to be cared about. I really don't deserve it, from anyone, but I especially don't deserve it from my family. Not after what I put them through.

She looked up at me through her tears. "Don't fucking do that to me again!"

"Where did this little potty mouth come from?"

"You Edward! You bring it out in me. Now point me in the direction of my husband, please. I have another butt to kick".

Oh yes, she might be small, but she is a little dynamite, and I suddenly feel very sorry for Jazz. I'm going to have to give him another pay raise just for putting up with Alice.

"He's next door". She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "Be gentle with him Alice, I really don't think I would be here if it weren't for his dedication to his job".

"I'll be gentle," she said with her eyebrow raised. "I'll be back to bust you out of here in an hour".

Another day down, another day closer to getting home.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, Alice went and settled herself in, while I dialed up for room service. I have discovered that no matter what hospital you are in, and no matter where in the world that hospital is, all the food they serve is disgusting. It's left me with a craving for, of all things, a burger and fries.

While I waited, I found my phone and sent a quick text to Isabella.

_**I**__**'**__**ve escaped from **__**the**__** hospital. Alice is with me. Jasper will be released tomorrow. **__**Two **__**weeks and **__**six**__** days to **__**go; **__**not that I**__**'**__**m counting the days *smiles***_

I hit send and do a quick calculation. She should be asleep at the moment. I wonder what she wears to bed?

I got up and walked over to the bar, pouring myself a whisky. It was still early, and probably way too early for a drink, but hell, I've been shot, I'm entitled to it, aren't I?

My phone buzzed and I looked at it, my breath catches every time I see her name. _Oh Masen, you__'__ve got it bad_. I smile as I read her reply.

_**I**__**'**__**m so glad you are back safe and sound at the hotel. I was just about to crawl into bed when your text came through **__**and**__** I think I will sleep a little better now *smiles* For someone who isn**__**'**__**t counting the days, you do sound a little excited.**_

Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how excited I am. The distance between us is killing me. I have never in my life felt this frustrated and not in control of something. Thank Christ that will be rectified in two weeks and six days.

_**Yes I am excited. It will be good to be home and back on familiar ground. Though I think there will be some **__**unfamiliarities **__**that will need to be dealt with *smirks***_

I hit send again and relax back in the lounge, imagining the vision that she is. Her silken hair, her porcelain skin just crying out to be touched, and those eyes that are so hypnotizing. My hand rests on my chest and I can feel the growl that reverberates through me.

_**And just what might those **__**unfamiliarities **__**be? **_

Oh, my feisty Isabella is with me. I like playing with this one … I like playing with this one a lot.

_**Well, first on this list is YOU my dearest Isabella. **_

I hit the send button, and down the rest of my whisky. Shit! I really shouldn't have sent that last text. God, how will she take it? Was it too forward? Crap! I think I might just have fucked up again.

The phone buzzed in my hand, and I felt myself holding my breath while I read her reply.

_**I look forward to it **__**Mr. **__**Masen.**_

Well fuck me sideways!

* * *

**A/N: OMG ! You guys are amazing with all your reviews ... nearly 700 of them. I just love hearing all your thoughts, the one about the hidden room containing nothing but My Little Ponies got a rather large giggle from me. Keep on reviewing - you guys are giving ME ideas *smiles* **

**I've been thinking about what I can do for whomever gives me my 1000th review, and I have decided, that person can be written into the story (only if that person agrees of course) - what do you all think? Who wants to be a part of Mr Masen's world? Hmmm maybe I need to write myself in there too, I wouldn't mind a bit of that!**

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran, you ladies are my inspiration xxx**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

The anticipation is killing me. Edward had finally set a date for his homecoming, and I can't wait to actually see him in the flesh, but I swear that the rotation of the earth has slowed. The past couple of days have been the longest of my life!

I haven't heard from him in the past twenty-four hours, I know he is busy tying up the loose ends so that he can come home. Alice on the other hand has called me twelve times since she arrived in Australia. Jasper is no longer in hospital, apparently the surgery he had was quite simple, if there is a simple surgery for a gunshot wound.

I was just about to head into Edward's office to file some paperwork, when I heard my iPhone chime.

_**Right now I am sitting in another meeting, and the only thing I can think about is getting home to meet you, is that weird?**_

I always get a little rush when I read his messages. It's the same rush that I get when I think of what I want him to do to me. God that still sounds so bazaar, I just can't get my head around things_. Like the fact that he IS your boss? _Yes, well, that is the biggest stumbling block isn't it? I really do need to kill that voice in my head!

I fire of a message in return. _**No it**__**'**__**s not weird at all, it**__**'**__**s all I can think about **__**too. But **__**don**__**'**__**t tell my boss, I**__**'**__**m sure he would rather me actually concentrate on my work! Have you noticed how the days are seeming to drag … or is that just me? *smiles***_

Filing done, I pack up my things for the day. Rosie and Emmett are going out again tonight, so I will have the place to myself. My phone chimes again.

_**Isabella, have you ever used Skype?**_

Holy shit! Should I? Could I_? Hell yes, of course we want to!_

No, I couldn't possibly Skype with Edward Masen.

Nononononono!

I know it sounds weird, but no, I can't do it. I'm not ready for that.

Am I?

No! No definitely not ready for that. I need to fan myself, it feels like it's a hundred degree in here!

My hands were shaking as I tried to reply to him. _**No, I**__**'**__**ve never used Skype. I did download the program once, but I must have gotten a dodgy copy, it crashed my computer. I don**__**'**__**t think I want to go through that hassle again. **_

What I really wanted to say was I didn't think my heart would be able to take actually seeing him on the screen before me, and not being able to touch him. _Yes tell him what we want to do to him._ Mental note to myself, _must Google how to kill voices in my head_.

Shaking my head trying to clear the images of my naked boss, my phone chimes with his reply.

_**That**__**'**__**s ok. I have amazing control. I can wait. Just know that I won**__**'**__**t be held responsible for my actions when I get home *smirks***_

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**EPOV**

My phone was on vibrate only and it was currently sitting in my lap. Looking down I nearly choked at her reply.

_**That**__**'**__**s ok. I have no control, so I will gladly let you lead.**_

The meeting wrapped up, thank Christ. My little temptress was starting to make things a little uncomfortable for me. Getting a hard-on in a conference was not something that I was used to at all.

"Is everything ok Mr. Masen?"

"Oh yes Mr. Mayor. It couldn't be better". Standing I extended my hand to him. "I think we are going to have a tremendous and long-lived relationship".

I smiled at my double meaning.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder what would happen if our boy decided enough was enough and just high tailed it home to surprise Bella. Is that something that he would do? *evil grin***

**Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran for your inspiration and words of encouragement.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

Back at the motel I pour myself a whisky and check my watch for about the one hundredth time today. Isabella should be home by now. My thoughts drift to what she might be doing. Maybe she's relaxing with a glass of wine. Maybe she's relaxing with a glass of wine in the bath. Maybe she's in a bubble bath. Hmmm I wonder what she smells like. I bet it's intoxicating.

I wonder what she is thinking about right now? God, this woman is possessing me. It seems that my every waking thought is about her. How can this be? I have never felt this way about someone before and I have to admit it does scare me a little.

To hell with it! Professionalism and diplomacy be dammed. Picking up my phone I dial her number.

She answers on the third ring. "Hi".

"Hi yourself". Oh damn I love her honey voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great, the couple of little stitches I have come out tomorrow, which is none too soon, they are really starting to itch".

She giggles and instantly I get a hard-on. What I wouldn't give to feel her breath on my cock. _Whoa there big boy, calm down and back it up a little._

"Well that is good news, itchy is good right? It means you are healing well".

I smile at her concern. "Yes, yes I'm healing well. Isabella I have a question for you".

I hear her breath hitch. "Ok".

"Why didn't you want to Skype with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isabella, what aren't you telling me? I get the feeling that you're holding something back from me".

There was a pause. Uh oh! My little feisty girl is gone and I'm on the line with my shy girl.

"Isabella? Are you still there?"

She sighs. "Yes I'm still here. I'm sorry, I just, well, ummm … "

Her nervousness makes me chuckle. I am so going to enjoy watching her blossom into the feisty woman that I know she can be. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Skype is a lot more _in your face_ than a phone call or texting".

"You can say that again! And besides, I thought it would be nice to keep some of the, shall we say, suspense, until we are at least on the same continent".

_Oh baby, you have no idea how much suspense I have built up in me right now. _Rubbing my hand over my now intensely hard cock, I growl at the thought of what she does to me. Hell, if this is what she does to me with just her voice, what is she going to do to me in the flesh?

"I have another question for you?"

I hear her breathing a little harder. "Ok, I'm listening".

"Do you wear perfume?"

She laughs. "I wasn't expecting that question, but I'll bite. No, I don't wear perfume, I do have scented shower gel though".

_Ask her big boy. Professionalism and diplomacy be damned right_! "What scent is your shower gel?"

"Ummm it's just cherry blossom, why?"

"I just wanted to know what you smell like". Oh god, that just sounds wrong on so many levels. Backpedaling, I quickly continue. "You know, just in case you wore something that I was allergic to".

"Yeah right. I might be innocent but I'm not naive Mr. Masen".

"I have no idea what you might be insinuating Miss Swan. My intentions are nothing if not pure".

Oh, my heart skips a beat when I hear her laugh. "Ok whatever you say. So tell me then, what are you allergic to?"

"Touché Isabella, touché".

* * *

**A/N: Thanks as always to my lovelies biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

**I need to also that you all, yet again, for your amazing reviews. I want you all to know that I read each and every one of them (apologies for not replying personally to them, I do get to some of them though ... I know, I'm bad) so I thought I would answer some of your questions here for all to see.**

**Yes, I know it's been 32 chapters (now 33) and they still haven't met, but c'mon, can't you all feel the build up and smell the sexual tension in air _*smiles*_**

**I really don't know how many chapters this story will be. I have it planned out in my mind about how I want things to pan out, so there could be quite a few more to get them to where I want it to end. I've got lots planned for these two.**

**To my lovely guest reviewer who asked why Edward was shot ... back there somewhere Emmett mentioned that the shooter and the others in the car, were "hired guns" for the now floundering Orbital Shipping company (the direct competition for Masen Corp) ... we will find out more about them in upcoming chapters.**

**To all that have given suggestions for the "hidden room" I'll say this ... you guys really make me laugh out loud (you should hear my explanations for my outburst to the ladies I work with, I swear they think I'm a little psycho)**

**Anyway, that is some of the questions answered. I wonder how many laughs I will get today _*hint hint*_ Keep those reviews coming!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**BPOV**

"Emmett, seriously dude, you need to stop telling me these things. I do not need to know about the sexual exploits of my roommate". Poking him in the chest to reinforce my point, I continue my little rant. "And I especially don't need to hear about them _from_ you. Blech!"

"Ok come on Bella, humor me will you? I don't have anyone to tell".

Laughing at him, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the big lug. "You do realize that I am hearing it from you and I am also hearing it from Rosie". His eyes widened. "It's really amazing how one little act can produce two remarkably different descriptions. So tell me Emmett, who is exaggerating? You or her?"

The look on his face was priceless, a real Kodak moment if ever there was one. Standing, dumbfounded in front of my desk, he adopted his classic defensive stance, feet apart and arms crossed over his chest. "Two things. First, there is nothing little about me darlin. And second, what did my sweet Rose say about me?"

I mirrored his stance for effect. "Hmmm what was it that you said to me the other day? Oh yes, that's right … I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you". _Oh high-five yourself Bella, now stick it to him! _"What's in Edwards secret room?"

"Oh you are good missy". He said shaking his finger at me. "But you can't best me. I'll just ask Rosie, she'll tell me, she can't resist me". He winked over his shoulder at me and left.

Damn! I am going to need a new plan.

Alice! She'll help me. I know she is about to fly back to the states, maybe I can get a text to her before she takes off. Rummaging in my bag I find my iPhone and quickly shoot off a message to her.

_**Alice, I hope this gets to you before you are in the air. I have a bet with Edward that **__**I want **__**to win**__, __**and I **__**need**__** your help. What is in that hidden room in the walk-in?**_

My phone chimed with her response. Yes!

_**Hey Bella, just about to taxi out. Sorry honey, I don**__**'**__**t know what is in there. I know at one stage, when Grandfather was alive, it was a sort of man cave where he and a select few would go to drink port and smoke cigars and the like, but it certainly isn**__**'**__**t that now. Edward had it all remodeled a few years back. If I had to guess, it**__**'**__**s his secret stash of vintage t-shirts that he is keeping hidden from me. Seriously, have you seen the state of his Stoli shirt? * shaking head* See you soon Bella.**_

Damn! I need to find a plan C.

I was just about to shut down my computer and leave for the day when I noticed that I had another text message. It was from Edward. Shit! I didn't hear that come in. Looking at the details I noticed it was when I was having my little chat with Emmett.

_**Just waved Alice off, she is now airborne. I can**__**'**__**t wait until it**__**'**__**s my ass on that plane. Two weeks and one day.**_

I couldn't help but smile.

I quickly replied before I lost my nerve.

_**I don**__**'**__**t think I can wait that long.**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Standing on the tarmac, watching the plane taxi down the runway, I look down at my phone to read Isabella's reply.

Fuck it!

Running back to the car, Jazz is watching me with a concerned look on his face. Stopping in front of him before getting in the car, I pat him on the shoulder. "Let's pack this shit up man, we're going home tomorrow".

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I can hear the collective squeals now LOL**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**EPOV**

I take one last look around the room to make sure I haven't forgotten anything. Everything is packed and my bags are sitting by the door. By the time the car gets us to the airport it should just be a matter of walking on, strapping in and taking off. If there is one thing that I don't tolerate very well it is an airport delay. But that is the beauty of having a company fleet. There isn't anywhere in the world that I can't be on route to within a moment's notice.

My nerves are starting to get the better of me, I just want to get this trip home underway. Taking my phone out I text Isabella.

_**Will be off the radar for the next 24 hours. I really need to start **__**finalizing**__** stuff here in preparation for when I leave. Two weeks exactly *smiles***_

I hate lying to her, but I think she will like my surprise. At least I hope she will like it. _Stop second guessing yourself, you know she feels the same way you do! _

Does she?

Do I deserve it?

_Hell yes Masen! This is the best thing that has come our way in a long time. Don__'__t mess it up with your fucked up self-depreciation!_

My phone chimes before I've had a chance to put it away.

_**Oh no, **__**twenty-four**__**hours without my Edward fix! What is a girl to do? *grins***_

Oh, she is in feisty mode. I really do hope that she stays in that mode till I get home. I fire off one more to her.

_**Don**__**'**__**t worry Isabella, I will make it up to you when I get home. I promise you.**_

Walking up the stairs of the plane, I am met by Jacob, my old friend and my pilot. "Good to see you man. Thanks for coming out here to get me on short notice".

"I hope everything is alright Mr. Masen, I didn't think I was needed for another couple of weeks".

"Things couldn't be better Jacob. So tell me, in all honesty, what is it going to take to have you call me Edward, I mean c'mon man, you've seen me in diapers for crying out loud".

"Yes Sir, I have. But I'm old school, that's why your Grandfather hired me in the first place. And if you don't mind me saying, I'm also the best pilot in the damned world".

I couldn't fault him at that. He is the only person that I would let fly my plane. Clapping him on back as we move into the cabin, I've become really anxious "Well then, show me what you are made of and let's get this bucket in the air".

Strapping in we start to taxi out. Looking over to Jazz he laughs and shakes his head. "What are you laughing at?"

"You man. I've never seen you this riled up before".

"I just want to get home. Aren't you happy that you'll be home with your wife in about sixteen hours?"

"Yes of course I am, but you know better than me that Alice hates surprises. Tell me why I couldn't say anything to her again?"

"Because you know better than _ME_, that Alice can't keep her mouth shut and I didn't want her telling anyone that I will be home early".

"You didn't want _Bella_ to know". Again with the laughing and shaking his head at me, I'm going to have to re-think his pay rise. "You've got it bad Masen".

Leaning back in my chair we are finally airborne. I take a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. A very contented sigh.

"Man,you don't know just how much".

* * *

**A/N: So I take it from all those AMAZING reviews you are all excited about our boy coming home, let's just hope its smooth sailing _*evil laugh*_**

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran XXX**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**BPOV**

Rosie decided that tonight was a girls' night in. Alice was back from a whirlwind trip to Australia, so she had joined us. Currently we were half way through our third bottle of a positively lovely Australian wine, with our feet up, freshly painted toenails, all three of us caked with a facial mask.

Alice also bought photographic proof that Jasper took a bullet for Edward. Looking at the photos I couldn't help but feel melancholy. I just wanted so much to be able to reach out to Edward and hug him. You know they type, the type of comforting hug your Grandmother used to give.

_That__'__s bullshit and you know it! You want to throw that specimen on the closest flat surface and ride him to heaven!_

Oh god that was true too! I could feel my blush rise up through my chest and neck, and it certainly didn't go un-noticed by the other two.

"Oh look out". Alice nudged Rosie to look in my direction. "Bella has that ex rated movie going on again in her head".

I glared at them both. "You don't know what I'm thinking".

"Oh baby Bella, you are like an open book". Rosie choked out through her laughter.

I had no comeback, because I knew she was right. I could only pout at her.

Alice suddenly squealed and starting clapping her hands. "Well ladies, my man will be back on terra firma in two weeks, so I don't know about you, but I vote for a full spa day this week and a full spa day next week. When they get home I intend to be primped, preened, plucked, colored and shined".

We all laughed, but we all agreed to make it a date.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a little harder that I thought it would be. Mondays are never good, but our _girls' __night in _was a resounding success, I don't remember laughing so hard in all my life. Alice just fits in so well with Rosie and me, it truly seems like we have all been besties for ever.

I dreamed of Edward again. The man is like a drug and I really need a fix soon. I hope he calls me tonight. Alice divulged some things that I can use against him to possibly get information about that damn room. I'm determined to win that money.

_Why don__'__t we just use our body against him, that would work, maybe a sneak peek on __Skype?_

Shaking my head I grab my keys and head out to work. I decide to walk to work today . It's not really that far and it is such a beautiful warm morning, so unusual considering it's almost winter. I couldn't help but smile to myself, two more weeks. _Yes t__wo more weeks till we get to jump that delectable man._

Walking into Masen Tower, I braced myself for the death glare from Tanya, but oh happy day, she doesn't seem to be in yet. That's my second pleasant happening so far today.

_Mental high-five._

Pushing the button for the lift, I notice my nail polish has a small chip. Looking down and obsessing over it, I hear the lift doors open. Not paying any attention to where I'm going, or who is in inside, I take a step forward .

Looking up just as my foot hits the floor, I see them.

The most beautiful haunting eyes I have ever seen in my life.

The very same haunting eyes that I have been dreaming of...

Edward's.

* * *

**A/N: *GASPS* You didn't really think I would crash the plane did you? *evil grin***

* * *

**Ok ladies, I am going to rec a story for you. This one is only three chapters in, but I swear I nearly pee my pants with excitement when I see a new chapter notification. It's _Salacious by cutestkidsmom_ and its a HOT HOT HOT Edward and a little tenacious Bella. That is all I am going to say. **

**Go and check it out ... make sure you leave the author some love & and tell her Kitty Masen sent you :)**

**Thankyou as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**EPOV**

****_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_and there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_

Mack parked the car in the basement of Masen Tower. "Welcome home Sir".

"Thanks Mack, I just need to get upstairs now without anyone seeing me, what time is it?"

"It's zero seven fifteen. Being a Monday, I don't think you will have any issues going unseen. Would you like me to bring your bag up for you?"

Shaking my head I smile at him. "I'm all good man, you go and get home yourself. Don't forget to say hello to Cherise for me".

Grabbing my bag out of the car I close the door and extend my hand to him and pull him into a hug. "Thank you … you know … for what you did over there …"

He held up his hand to stop me. "No thanks needed Sir. I would do it again in a heartbeat".

"You are a good man Mack. Now get home and give that beautiful wife of yours a kiss".

"Oh I intend to. Have a good day Sir".

I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder, and head to the lifts. _Oh you can count on that Mack, you can count on that._

Getting in, I look for my key to access the penthouse, but I can't find it. Shit! I'm going to have to stop at my office on the way up. My chances of being seen have just increased tenfold.

Pushing the button for the 43rd floor, the lift start to rise. "Please don't stop! Please don't stop! Fuck! It's stopping".

The doors open.

My brain takes a few extended seconds to process the vision before me. But when it all falls into place, every breath in my soul leaves my body.

Isabella!

My angel.

Things start to happen in slow motion. She is looking at something in her hand, not paying attention at all to where she going. I can't help but grin at her. Look at her! She's perfect. It's all I can do to stop myself from reaching out to touch her. My God, I can't believe I'm finally looking at her.

She takes a tentative step forward, and is now mere inches away from me. Christ, where is this self-control coming from? Looking up at me she is momentarily startled. But for a split second I saw into the depths of those gorgeous brown eyes.

In that instant, I knew I was home.

She's startled when she recognizes me. Her breath hitches and she lets out a muffled cry. Taking a step backwards, her feet get all tangled and she tumbles.

With a thud, my angel is now sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Owww".

I am on my knees in an instant. My hand reaching out to find hers. _God she__'__s tiny. _"Are you all right?"

She looks up at me through her eyelashes, confused and dazed. "What … you … but … "

Fuck me, she is just the cutest thing. "I decided to come home early".

"But I thought … you … two weeks …"

I lean in close to whisper to her… _and also to smell __her, __you sick bastard! _ "Isabella, you told me you couldn't wait two more weeks". _Holy __M__other, she does smell like __cherry __blossoms. _

She looks directly at me, and I can see the heat rising through her body, as her blush intensifies.

"C'mon, let me help you up". I wrap my arm around her waist, my other hand still holding hers. "I need to get you somewhere more private".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran.**

**I would also like to thanks _cutestkidsmom_ for the fantastic rec that she gave me ***Big Hugs*** to you babe.**

**I can't believe it, but we are coming up to almost 1000 reviews! You guys are amazing! I have the best readers a girl could ever wish for. THANK YOU!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**BPOV**

_I know that it might sound more than  
__a little crazy but I believe  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life_

_Great! Way to make a first impression Bella! _I'm flat on my backside in front of my boss. And just what the hell is he doing here? I thought I had two weeks to psych myself up to this. Oh. My. God. Look at him! _Oh my god woman GET UP! _

Kneeling before me, he takes my hand in his. I look down at our connection, amazed. My brain feels like it's fried. This can't be happening yet. I'm not ready for this to happen. Shit! Did I shave my legs this morning. Pants! Thank god I wore pants today.

"Are you all right?"

Looking up at him I want to scream YES! YES! I'm fantastic! You're home! Oh and by the way, would you like to have sex with me right now? _I really hope we didn__'__t just say our thoughts out loud!_

"What … you … but … " I hear the words stumbling out of my mouth and I know they aren't making any sense, but holy mother of hotness!

He smiles at me, and for a moment my heart stops beating.

"I decided to come home early".

"But I thought … you … two weeks …"

He leaned in closer to me, I can feel his breath on my neck. My breathing increases until I am almost panting. "Isabella, you told me you couldn't wait two weeks".

Sweet mercy! My body is on fire. _Damn blush. Damn betraying body! _

He looks at me with a deep intensity in his eyes. I'm sure he sees my blush rising. Christ, I'm sure he can _feel _the heat emanating from me.

"C'mon, let me help you up". He wraps his arm around my waist, still holding my hand in his. "I need to get you somewhere more private".

_Did we just hear that correctly? _

He pushes the button, and the lift rises … ever so slowly. I look down at our hands, still clasped together, and then I look up at him. He is looking straight ahead, smiling. I can't help but giggle at the thought of him actually, really, truly being here.

"What are you giggling about Isabella?"

"Oh nothing. You're just a lot taller than I expected". _Yay! An actual sentence … Mental high-five!_

He turns to me and suddenly my butt is against the hand rail and my back is up against the cold _blessed cold _glass paneling of the wall. Looking down at me, his lips are slightly apart and I'm transfixed. He places the palms of his hands on the wall beside my shoulders and I brace myself. He's going to kiss me. Oh, the thought of those lips on mine makes me weak at the knees.

I whimper at the closeness of him.

He moves ever closer, trailing his chin up the side of my neck, I hear him take a deep breath. _Here it comes! Oh yes please, just fucking kiss me already!_

His lips nip at my earlobe. "You, Isabella, are everything I expected and so very much more".

The lift doors open .

I'm breathless.

I think I'm in ecstasy shock. _Does that even exist?_

Moving back, away from me, he takes my hand in his and leads the way to his office.

_Oh he__'__s smooth!_

Dropping his bag by the door he walks over to his desk and opens the top drawer, rummaging around he finds what he is looking for, a key, and we walk back out of his office and back to the lift.

He has held my hand the entire time.

_And we__'__ve been grinning the entire time too!_

We get back inside and he turns the key, and the lift doors close. We start to … wait … we're rising again. How can that be?

The doors open into an expansive foyer. I look at him questioningly. "Ummm, what's up here?"

He lets my hand go and I feel a sadness at the loss of contact. He waves his arm to motion me to go in first. But I'm stuck where I'm standing. I can't seem to make my feet move.

He laughs and places his hand on the small of my back, gently moving me alongside him.

"Isabella, welcome to my penthouse".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, as always to biotech-gurl and to my amazing Beta SunflowerFran who has been nominated for the Fandom Choice Awards ***CONGRATULATIONS*** If you haven't voted yet, make sure you do. The link for the site is on my FB page.**

**Also huge hugs to _mstre11 _for being my 1000th reviewer. **

**I am so sorry (again) for not answering all my reviewers, I really do try to get to as many of them as I can, but c'mon, by now you all know what I'm like. But just know that I absolutely do read each one of them, and I absolutely love them all :)**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**EPOV**

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
__only this sense of completion  
__and in your eyes  
__I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
__I think I found my way home_

Well that didn't exactly go as planned. I had hoped to get to my apartment unseen, but what a surprise it was to find Isabella waiting for the lift.

Look at her just standing there, she's like a little lost lamb in a lion's den. _Well don't just leave the lamb there, do something, offer her a drink, a place to sit, a bed to lay on … wait, not yet big boy, we don't want to freak her out._

She seems to be wrestling with her thoughts, her little brow is crinkled. "Penny for your thoughts Isabella?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking that Emmett has a lot of explaining to do".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said that my security pass was an access all areas pass, I didn't know you lived here. Come to think of it I didn't know there was another level above floor 43".

"Where we are standing is actually level 45, technically there is one more above that, but as you can see a lot of it is open plan, and level 46 is the roof and observation deck".

"But that still leaves level 44?"

_Oh she is a smart one, I'm not going to be able to get anything past you am I? _

She _looks_ so sweet and innocent, I just want to rough her up. I want to do so many things to this gorgeous beguiling woman. _Stop thinking that shit man, right now is NOT the time for a raging hard cock to appear._

I hold my hand out to her. "Where is your pass?"

Fumbling with her keys, I notice that her hands are shaking. Is that me doing that to her? Do I unnerve her the way she does me? It is still so inconceivable that this remarkable creature would be so taken with me.

My breath catches in my chest as I notice her beautiful white skin is slowly changing to a stunning shade of pink. _Fuck me! I bet that blush is an all over full body blush. If I ever get to see it I'm sure it will be the death of me._

She hands me the pass. Taking it, I go over to the swipe pad near the door and punch in a few numbers and run it through. Smiling, I turn around and give it back to her. "Now your access all areas pass is just that, access to all areas, including my apartment".

She is momentarily stunned. But there is something in those magnificent eyes, something I have waited to see, it seems my entire life.

She raises one eyebrow at me. "There still seems to be an issue with this pass".

"Oh, how so?"

"There is one area that is still off-limits to me".

I can't help but laugh at her tenacity. This is the feisty Isabella I had hoped to meet. And she certainly doesn't disappoint. "I don't know what you are talking about Miss Swan".

She takes up the classic defensive stance before me. "Oh you definitely know what I'm talking about _Mr _Masen. That damn room in your walk in".

If she were a cartoon, a light bulb would have just gone on over her head. She throws her head back and laughs. "Oh … level 44".

"So I take it my money is safe then?"

"Just so you know, I haven't given up. I _will _get in there".

"Oh Isabella, I don't want you to ever give up".

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran, you ladies are amazing!**

**So now I think it's time for a little poll. We all know that there is an almighty lemon coming up right? My question to you all is this ... whose POV would you like that lemon to be in? I'm toying with doing it in both, but whose POV would you like to read first? Review and let me know.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

_I know that it might sound more than  
__a little crazy but I believe  
__A thousand angels dance around you  
__I am complete now that I found you_

Standing in the foyer of Edwards apartment, time seems to stand still. He is watching me with an intensity in his eyes … an intensity that I have only ever seen in my dreams. I'm suddenly aware of my entire body. My heart is racing and my breathing is erratic. This _Adonis_ before me is doing all of that to me with just a look.

Looking at him brings to mind a quote from Michelangelo about his David statue … _I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free. _

My angel, the angel of my dreams stands before me, and I can't speak. _Earth to Bella! Earth to Bella! Say something to the man woman!_

"So what made you _really _decide to come home early?" _What sort of question is THAT?_

He smirked, and I thought I was going to pass out. "Do you want the truth, or the version that I will be telling everyone?"

"There is more than one version?"

"There are always two sides to a story Isabella. The cover story to this one is, I got everything done that I needed to get done. If anything else comes up, I'm sure I will be able to handle it from here".

I'm almost afraid to ask this but … "And the truth?"

He takes a few steps towards me. "Well that is quite simple … I needed to see you Isabella". One more step and he was now standing just inches away from me. He reaches out and takes my hand in both of his, raising it to his lips as he lightly kisses it. "Besides, it was _you_ who told me that you couldn't wait two weeks remember, so I was only doing what you wanted".

I look up at him through my eyelashes, my body trembling with wanton desire for this man.

"It is what you wanted, isn't it Isabella?"

"Yes". My voice is something that I don't recognize anymore … it was barely a whisper.

Leaning down toward me, he nuzzled my hair aside and I could feel his breath once again on my skin. "Isabella, there is something that I need to do".

He let go of my hand and put his fingers under my chin, tilting my head so I was looking at him. _Oh my god, those eyes! _His heart was pounding, I could see his pulse in his neck, he was matching me heartbeat for heartbeat.

"Dear God in heaven, what good did I do to have you come into my life?"

Before I could answer him, his lips were on mine. _So soft … so warm. _A moan escaped me, and I was trembling as his arms encircled me to hold me upright. Oh this is so much more than I imagined

I gave in and relaxed against him as our kiss intensified. Opening my mouth, his tongue found mine, and I was in pure bliss. For as long as I lived, this kiss will be forever burned in my memory.

But it was all too short-lived.

My groans of pleasure turned into a squeal of fright as the apartment door was flung open.

Breaking our kiss, we both turn around to see the intruder.

Tanya.

Edwards's irritated voice bought me out of my trance. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: So The results of the poll are in and the judges have confirmed the outcome ... the winner for the lemon POV ... going to be a surprise! *evil giggle* **

**In all honesty, the voting was very close, some of you were torn between the two, and others were very vocal on which one they wanted. But a decision has been made which I think you will all be happy with. So hang in there, not long to go now I PROMISE.**

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**EPOV**

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life_

Fucking Tanya! What was going on in that bleached blond head of hers? She has been trying to get into _my_ pants for the past three years. Christ, you'd think that after I had _vocally_rejected her advances for three, fucking years, she would give up! But no!

I sighed, having to deal with her is my penance for all the bad that I have done in my life.

Isabella pulled away from me and turned to walk out the door. No! That is not going to happen. "Isabella, stop!" She came up short just in front of door, and was standing there as nervous as hell, just looking at the floor.

"Tanya what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"Tre said you had come home early and I just needed to see for myself that you were all right". She smirked at Isabella and barged past her, walking towards me.

"I can't believe I'm even entering into this … tell me … how did Tre know I was home?"

"She saw you get out of the car in the basement".

"Well isn't that wonderful of her to tell you; you two are _such _good friends aren't you? Now, my last question for you is … how the _HELL _did you get a lift key to get up here in the first place?"

"Well don't you remember Edward, you gave me a key three years ago". This time she smiled over her shoulder in the direction of Isabella, who was now visibly trembling.

"No, I do not remember that at all Tanya, but I can remedy that right here and now". I snatched the keys from her hands and removed the one for my fucking apartment. _What is wrong with you man, why would you give her__, __of all __people, __a key to get up here. I know I didn't … did I? I don__'__t fucking know!_

"Now get the hell out!"

She huffed, and turned on her heel, almost knocking Isabella over in the process. I walked over and closed the door after Tanya had gone. My angel was still looking away from me. _God she smells so good. _

"Isabella, turn around and look at me".

She shook her head, no and whispered "I can't".

Oh my god! This woman is breaking my heart. I can't stand to see her affected this way, but to be affected this way by Tanya! _I should sack the cockblocking bitch and be done with it!_

I put my hands up on the door and surround her with my body.

Leaning down I whisper in her ear … begging her. "Bella … please".

Her breath hitches and she looks up at me, those gorgeous chocolate eyes burning into my soul. "That's the first time you have called me Bella".

A tear escapes, and falls down over her check. I can't stand it anymore. _Dear God, if you are watching please turn away for a few __minutes__ because I am going to do something beyond inappropriate._

My body crushes her, pushing her forcefully back up against the door, and in an instant my mouth is hers. I am frenzied with need for her … with need to protect her … with need to make her happy.

I have an overpowering need to claim her.

Taking her head gently in my hands, she whimpers when I break the kiss. I tilt her head to look at me … so close … I can still taste her breath.

"I have wanted you since the moment I read your first email … is it wrong of me to want something _so _much?"

Her eyes seem to glaze over and before I know it, her lips are back on mine, this time it is her tongue searching out mine. _No, something this good can__'__t be wrong … can it?_

Dropping my hands from her face, I start to shake my head. She looks at me confused, her blush well and truly out in full force.

"Edward … I … ummm …".

Placing my finger over her lips, I sigh in frustration. "Shhh. I think we need to make some decisions before this gets out of control, because when it comes to you Isabella, my control is … fragile … to say the least".

* * *

**A/N: We all know that this time of the year RL can become quite hectic, so I am apologising to you all now, I don't think I will be able to get another update out until mid next week, but I will try, I just have a lot going on at the moment ... now before there is yelling and screaming let me say this ... I do solemnly swear, with my hand on my heart, there WILL be a lemon next week! So am I forgiven for my unscheduled few days MIA? *kisses to you all***

**Thanks to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

**Until next time xxxKMxxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**EPOV**

If I could paint  
I'd paint a portrait of you  
The sunlight in your eyes  
A masterpiece of truth  
And a single tear  
Like a silent prayer  
That's shining so much brighter  
Than a diamond ever dared

She looked up at me with a confused look in those spectacular eyes.

_What the hell? What are you doing man? This is what we came back home early for, stop fucking things up by over analysing. Look at what is right in front of you. Grow a set Masen … stop pussying around and just claim what you KNOW you want!_

Without warning, my hand fisted in her hair and I pulled her against me. "Fuck the decisions". I pulled her head back forcing her to look up at me. "I have one question … what do you want Isabella?"

Her breath trembled out from between her lips. "You."

"Thank God". My heart was now beating so hard and fast that I thought at any moment it was going to beat right out of my chest.

She's really mine … she wants me as much as I want her. _Jeez, could your smile be any bigger Masen? You look like a complete dork you know that right?_

Shaking my head to try to clear my thoughts, something primal, deep within me sprang into action, and everything I ever knew about seduction was washed away in a massive tsunami of pure wanton hunger. At this moment I don't give a damn about my control, or lack thereof. My desire to possess, to take, to conquer, is all too overpowering. Isabella Swan belongs to me, and finally, after all the waiting, after all the side-stepping, for as long as she wants me, I am going to have her … and do everything in my power to keep her.

A realization hits me like an oncoming freight train … I love this woman.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips, my tongue lightly tracing the outline of her bottom lip. A deep guttural growl escapes my mouth and I bend over picking her up and hoisting her over my shoulder. _Way to go caveman Masen! _

She lets out a shriek and giggled as I took off racing towards,and up the stairs. Oh fuck, I love that sound!

Kicking open my bedroom door I stand her at the foot of my bed. She stumbles a little and reaches out to grab my arm. Bypassing all preliminaries, I crush the fabric of her shirt and yank it out of her pants and push it up to her waist. Her breath hitches when I rip it open, buttons flying in all directions.

Standing before me she is panting, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. And there it is … bloody hell, I just know it … her blush is most defiantly a full body blush … my God I'm in heaven.

Biting her bottom lip, she gets a glint in her eye that sets my heart on fire. My hand reaches out and I run my fingers through her hair. She slightly tilts her head into my touch.

Yes she wants me … she wants me just as much as I want her.

Now.

As greedy as me, and every bit as desperate, she tears at my clothes, and my shirt buttons are now with hers, strewn around the floor. Her fingers find my zipper and I close my eyes and groan with anticipation.

I'm momentarily bought out of my trance when she stands on tippy toes and crushes her lips to mine … devouring … my mouth, my jaw, my neck. Fighting for breath, I push her back on the bed and she giggles again. _Oh you are done for Masen._

She scrambles backwards up the bed, and in the process she undoes her pants and kicks them down to her ankles … stalking up the bed towards her, I yank them all the way off and throw them over my shoulder. Licking my lips I take in the vision that is before me. She is stunning. Her skin is so pale and so smooth. My eyes travel the length of her body coming to rest on the delicate swan tattoo on her hip.

"What are you smiling about Mr. Masen?"

"Oh, I'm just remembering when you told me about your tattoo, or rather _where_ it was … what was it you said, oh yes that's right … _it's just near my kitty."_

She squealed with laugher, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face. "Don't be embarrassed Isabella, I can't begin to tell you the dreams I had that night about your _tattooed kitty_".

I pulled the pillow away and looked down at her underneath me. "Put your legs around my waist baby". She locked her ankles behind my back and pulled my head down to kiss me, her tongue tangling with mine, sucking on it and drawing me in deeper.

Her compliance and the friction of her lower body moving against mine ripped a growl from my throat. I put my hands beneath her, crushing her to me. "Tell me you want me Isabella".

"Can't you tell?" she moaned. "Can't you feel it?"

I was desperate to feel myself inside her. I'm not sure I could stop if she said no. "I want you to say it … out loud".

I kissed her again, tasting her, biting her, taking her lip between my teeth. Her body arched into mine but I still kept my distance, teasing her and tormenting myself.

"Say it Isabella. Tell me".

"I … want … you". She panted in shallow breaths. Her fingernails grazing up my arms and over my shoulders, digging into my back, and pulling me closer to her. "Oh god I want you Edward".

That was what I was waiting to hear. It's all I've been able to think about for weeks. Her admission was all it took to drive me over the edge, and I entered her in one powerful thrust, burying myself deep in her wet, warm _kitty._

* * *

**A/N: *hides behind the keyboard* Are you all still with me? What do you think so far?**

**Thanks to the amazing SunflowerFran & biotech-gurl.**

**Rec Time: I stumbled across this little fluffy WIP the other day, it's cute, funny and has a Ducatiward ... mmmm just love me some biker Edward! She is only two chapters in and she needs some love. So check it out and tell her Kitty sent you :) It's called _CALL ME MAYBE by annsacc4_**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**EPOV**

If I could write  
I'd write a book for you  
A tale of hidden treasures  
With an I.O.U  
And a million words  
Couldn't say a thing  
That won't be said in three words  
Where love's the central theme

Isabella's breath was strangled in her throat as I claimed her, her body yielding and taking me in. Engulfed by wave after wave of sensation, it was all I could do _not_ to curl my toes. She was clinging to me, clawing at me, pulling me closer and closer.

"Oh baby, you feel so good, this feels so right".

"Oh Edward … I …"

"It's ok baby, come for me. I want to see you come undone Bella".

Her moans were music to my ears. She was matching me thrust for thrust, her little brow was crinkled and her lips were forming a perfect little o. "Open your eyes baby, I want to see you".

She looked up at me and in her eyes I saw my whole future. This was home. This was where I belong.

She lifted her head and kissed the side of my neck, her breath hot and wanton. Her lips nibble my ear lobe and I hear her cry out my name.

"Oh god Edward … I … I'm not going to last long".

"Don't fight it angel, I'm right there with you".

It only took one more thrust and she cried out with pleasure. I was instantly engulfed by her warmth, surrounding me, clenching at me, urging me on to my own release. I crushed my mouth on hers and clung to her as I let go, sliding into one of the best sensations I have ever experienced.

We lay there, both spent and panting as we came down from our high. Her arms wrapped around me as I rolled onto my side taking her with me. She went to move, but I pulled her closer to me not yet wanting to break our connection.

She sighed into me and kissed my chest and went to move again. Tightening my grip I laughed. "Nope, I'm never letting you go".

She wriggled and giggled. _Yep, you are totally done for Masen._

"Well unless you want an accident to happen, you are going to have to let me go _Mr Masen"._

Fuck me, I loved it when she called me that. I laughed.

"No really, I need to pee".

I kissed the top of her head and rolled away finally breaking our connection. She shot out bed and padded over to the bathroom. Lifting up and resting on my elbow, I watched her as she walked away.

"Hmmm".

She still had her bra and shirt on. Stopping in the doorway she looked back over her shoulder. "See something you like Sir?"

_Holy shit my cock just twitched again. _"You bet your perky little ass I do".

She laughed and disappeared into the bathroom.

I got up and found a pair of sweats to put on, picking up the rest of the clothes that were strewn around the room, I laughed at the sight of twenty or so buttons that were here there and everywhere.

Turning around I see her coming back into the bedroom, her blush is in full bloom again. "Well this just isn't fair". She pouts, and it's all I can do not to launch myself at her for round two. She looks down at her bare legs and slightly turns away from me. "You are covered and I'm … well … not".

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Oh baby, if I had my way you would be naked all day".

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you so very much for sticking with me and for all your wonderful reviews, I just love to see my inbox filled to the brim. I know you all want longer chapters - yesterday's chapter was one of the longest yet - but you still want more more more. Well I want you all to know that hearing that just warms my little evil heart LOL I have to admit that I am just _Floving_ the drabble(ish) format ... you can say so much with just a few words and at the same time create that tension and excitement ... and when it all comes down to it, isn't that what we all love?**

**I have to warn you all though, now that our boy is home and has "sampled" the goods, so to speak, there is no more holding back ... it's gonna get HOT and turbulent! _*evil laughs*_And yes, at all times these two will be "safe" in the sexual sense, I just don't write it that way ... but hey, it's fiction after all :)**

**If you haven't yet, come and find me on FB (link is on my profile page), there will be visuals as we go along, and many "Pretty" things to look at :) Speaking of the Pretty, I would love to see YOUR favorite pics of our boy, so tag me in the ones you love the most, and I will put them up as "Pic of the Day".**

**Thanks as always to my lovelies, SunflowerFran and biotech-gurl xxx**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**BPOV**

_If I could play_  
_I'd play up a storm for you_  
_A raging sea of passion_  
_That you never knew_  
_Every whispered sound_  
_Would touch your heart_  
_And maybe for a moment_  
_I could be your favourite star_

_Come on Rose … pick up the phone, pick up! Pick up! _"This better be important woman, you know it's my day off and you are interrupting some seriously needed sleep time".

"Ask me where I am?"

"What? Bella what are you doing? Where are you?"

"Ask me properly Rose, pleeeeeesase?"

I hear her sighing. "Ok … Bella, where are you?"

"In Edwards bed! Arghhhhh!"

"Arghhhhh! Are you fucking serious?"

"He came home early Rosie, he came home early because of me. To see me. We ran into each other in the lift. I fell on my ass. The whole top floor is his penthouse. Oh. My. God! Rosie, we … we … ummm …" I knew I was babbling, but if you can't babble to your best friend who could you babble to?

"I kinda get that idea baby Bell. Ohhh tell me it was good. It was wasn't it?"

"Rosie, it was amazing. He's coming back. I'll call you later". I hung up as I hear footsteps outside the bedroom door. I don't know what she was saying, but she was screaming something at me when I cut her off.

Just as I put my phone on the bedside table, Edward came back into the room. He only had on his sweat pants, which were slung low on his hips, bare feet, dishevelled all-to-hell hair that I just want to run my fingers through, and bless his heart, he was bringing my breakfast.

Sitting the tray in front of me on the bed, he smiled. _Dear God in heaven, he truly is the most magnificent specimen of a man that I have ever seen._

"You will be pleased to know, that as your boss, I am giving you the day off". He leaned closer to me, pressing his lips to mine and lightly kissing me.

Sitting back, he was just looking at me, smiling to himself. "What are you smiling about Edward?"

"You. There is so much that I don't know about you Isabella. There is so much that we need to talk about". And just like that his smile was gone from his lips and in place was a frown.

I look up at him with concern. "I hope that it's nothing bad?"

_Oh thank God, his smile is back._

"No, no, no, it's nothing bad. It's just, well, you confound me Isabella. I'm not used to feeling these emotions that I feel when I'm with you … I'm used to … control. When I'm with you, all my resolve just flies right out the window, and I find myself totally captivated by you".

Looking down at my breakfast tray I whisper, "You intimidate me".

"Hmmm" he reaches out to brush a lock of my hair back off my face. "I have to go downstairs to take care of a few things. Please make yourself at home, mi casa es su casa. Finish breakfast, have a soak in the tub, explore, relax, whatever you want to do. When I come back we will have our discussion okay?"

He looks around the room and then back to me. Smirking, he points to the bathroom. "Through there you will find my walk in, help yourself to a new shirt of your choosing".

I shook my head. "Ok".

"Isabella," he reached out tilting my head to look at him. "It's all good sweetheart".

His lips once again found mine, and I was drowning in the taste of him.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder what the discussion will be about? **

**Thanks to my ladies SunflowerFran & biotech-gurl xxx**

**Rec time ... School Of Mischief by mkystich ... I have three words for this one ... HOT! HOT! HOT! If you aren't already following it, get in on the action now. She had me hooked from the get go.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**BPOV**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

I heard the door close behind Edward as he left. Alone in my boss's apartment … _penthouse _apartment … in his bed … naked from the waist down! _Holy shit Bella, did you really just do that? Was that freaking real? _Lying back on the bed I rub my fingers over my lips. I can still taste him and feel the warmth of him, the weight of him on me.

_Oh God in heaven, please don't let this be a dream, not that I'm complaining about the dream if it is a dream … it was a great one, I just don't want THIS one to be a dream. _Christ even the voice in my head is babbling!

I take my time finishing breakfast, what I can eat of it, I'm just too happy at the moment and I'm running on nervous energy. I just can't stop thinking about what Edward wants to talk about. I know it's bad. I know he said it wasn't, but I have this unsure feeling deep in my gut.

Clothes! I need something to wear. Throwing the covers off, I walk through the bathroom into the most magnificent walk-in I have ever seen … much bigger and better than the one in the office. Hmmm! Looking underneath and back to the wall, I note there are no lights shining through. There is no secret room in this walk-in.

I can't help but smile to myself remembering the look on his face when I told him that I wasn't going to give up. His one hundred dollars _will _be mine.

Running my fingertips over his clothes, I'm assaulted by his scent, it's everywhere in here. _Mental note to self, find out what that scent is. _

I take a white dress shirt off of the hanger and inhale deeply. "Mmmm, so good".

Taking off my own shirt, I lay it over the couch that is against the back wall. Looking around while I put it on, I notice just how put-together, everything in here seems to be. Everything is laid out in crisp, clean lines, nothing is out of place … except me and my ruined shirt.

Edward has been gone for two hours and I have only just finished exploring. I have learned that his scent is Yves Saint Laurent's _Jazz. _I have also learned that he has a library and a music room, and there are three other _large_ bedrooms, each with their own en suite and walk-ins. Not to mention a theatre room that is to die for, and one very curious locked door at the end of the hallway, which could possibly be access to the roof and observation deck, which Edward told me was up there.

And the most curious thing, his pantry is well stocked and pristine to the point of OCD. Everything is lined up and facing the same direction. It took all my strength not to turn things around.

I was just about to make myself comfortable on the glorious chaise in the living room and enjoy the spectacular view, when I heard the apartment door open. Edward was back and he had a concerned look on his face.

Walking over to me he takes my hand and we both sit down. "I just fired Tanya".

_Whoa!_ The only thought that came to mind was The_ witch is gone, the witch is gone. _Christ, I hope my verbal filter was on and I didn't just say that out loud.

"Why? What happened? I hope it wasn't because of the way she treated me, was it? I really wasn't that upset by her, you know … and now she's probably going to stalk me, and … " I stopped when I realized he was grinning at me. "What?"

Shaking his head he laughed. "You really are cute when you get flustered".

* * *

**A/N: Tanya is gone! Could it really be _THAT_ easy? *evil laugh***

**Thanks to my main gals SunflowerFran & biotech-gurl.**

**Reviews are love, and I _lurve_ to feel your love!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**EPOV**

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

This absolutely, beguiling woman sitting before me is honestly, beyond a shadow of a doubt, going to be the death of me. She is so flustered and her blush is making my cock react in ways that I never thought possible. _Down big boy, we have formalities to get through._

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I could tell that her mind was in overdrive trying to process things. Silly girl, she only need ask me. "Stop torturing yourself Isabella, from now on that is my job".

She squared her shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "That laugh was just a tad on the evil side wasn't it?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Yes, but evil in a good sense".

She seemed to relax a little. "Well, come on, tell me, what happened".

I took a deep breath before I continued. "Well , first off, I definitely did not give Tanya a key to my apartment . As it turns out, Tanya and Tre, but more so Tanya, were in cahoots with Orbital Shipping. There were rumors going around for a while that she was up to no good, and when Orbital got the _dummy _blueprints for our high-end luxury yachts, we knew there was a mole in the ranks. We didn't know who, but we had our suspicions. Emmett has kept a very close eye on her, and that day she came into my office and found you there, was the day she was trying to put my apartment key back … _after_ she had made a copy of it."

"I knew she was up to no good that day, she certainly was surprised to walk in and find me in there".

"I would think _she _was the flustered one that day." I couldn't help but have a little fun at her expense.

"Funny! So why did she do it?"

I sighed at her question. "She had been trying to come on to me since the day she started working here. Of course, I flatly refused her every time and I guess she didn't like that". I shook my head remembering all things she tried with me. "She was power-hungry, when I turned her down, she turned her attentions to Orbitals womanizing CEO Aro. And he played her like the puppet she is".

"Wow. So I take it you will be pressing charges against her?"

"No. I got enough satisfaction from the look on her face when I fired her. Besides, Orbital is floundering on the stock market. When news of my shooting got out, their shares dropped by a further fifty percent. The noose is tightening with each passing day".

She smiled and giggled. "Well I for one am glad she's gone, I was worried I would run out of clothes to wear, what with the holes her eyes were burning into my back every day. But what about Tre?"

"Tre is a good kid; she just got caught up with all the shit Tanya was playing with, none of this was her doing. After I kicked Tanya's ass out, I turned my attention to Tre, and I could see straight away by the look in her eyes that she was sincere. So she is now our Director of First Impressions. I was hoping you might take her under your wing, so to speak. If you don't mind. I really do think she will be a good asset for the company".

"Sure. I don't mind doing that at all. You know I will help you in any way I can".

Oh the thoughts that come to my mind of how she could help me. _I've got something hard that you could help me with right now sweetheart!_

"That is quite the loaded statement, _Miss Swan"._

"It was meant to be loaded, _Mr Masen"._

Holy Mary, Mother of Christ! My little vixen is back!

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you to EVERYONE that has reviewed ... I know I've said it before but I need to say it again ... it just warms my heart to read what you all have to say, and I know that I haven't replied to you all personally, but please know that I read each and every one of them. When I started posting this, I certainly never expected it to get nearly 1400 reviews! You guys are amazing! I am truly blessed XXX**

**So one more chapter after this one, then a little spell for Christmas.**

**Thanks as always to biotech-gurl & SunflowerFran xxx**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**EPOV**

_There's a full moon in your eyes  
__An ocean full of feelings lapping over me  
__There's a storm approaching both of us  
__Spitting our blinding voltages of memories  
__I am reaching out and hunting around  
__Digging up every skeleton inside of me_

I leaned over and took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips, I kissed the top of it. Looking into her eyes, I sighed. What is she going to think of me when I tell her. _Don't tell her! She will run a mile. Leave the past in the past._

"Isabella".

"Edward?" She questioned nervously.

"Hi". I said, smiling hesitantly.

"Hi yourself". She laughed quietly

"We still have a lot to talk about don't we?"

"Please don't scare me, I don't think my heart can take it. Whatever it is please just say it so we can move on".

_Keep your mouth shut Masen! Don't say anything._

"Can I get you something to drink?" She shook her head no. I kissed her hand once more before placing it back in her lap. Standing, I walked over to the bar. "I think I need a drink".

I poured myself a whisky and downed it. Looking over at her, I felt a pain in my chest not unlike indigestion, but I knew that wasn't what this was. I know she is worried, but I'm terrified about what I have to tell her. I know she won't look at me the same again. She won't want to be with me anymore, and at this point in my life I would rather not exist at all if she wasn't in my world.

But my conscience won't let this rest. I have to tell her, I _need_ to tell her. She has to know the whole truth about me, not just the crap that she has seen on Google.

I walked back over and sat down next to her.

"Maybe we should just sell up everything, the business, the apartment, the company fleet, everything. Let's just pack up and go somewhere, just the two of us, away from everything and everyone". I rested my head on her shoulder, turning my face I kissed the side of her neck and took a deep breath in of cherry blossom. "Mmmm. Let'srun away together".

She laughed and pushed me away. "While I think that is a fantastic idea … we can't Edward. And for you, … CEO Masen, to even contemplate something like that, well, now I really am scared".

"I don't want you to be scared Isabella, but there are things about me that you don't know. I'm … I'm not a good person". I rake my fingers through my hair; it's a nervous trait that I picked up while I was going through rehab.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, and she was tugging and clutching her tiny fingers in her lap. "Whatever it is Edward, you can tell me, I'm not going anywhere".

She lifted her hand, and caressed the side of my cheek. I could feel vibrations on my skin and I realised that she was trembling. "I promise Edward, I'm not going to do a runner, I'm not as delicate as you think I am".

She promised, but I knew better.

_If only I could believe that, my sweet Isabella, if only I could believer that were true._

Taking a deep breath I continued.

"Bella, I'm a … I'm a murderer".

* * *

**A/N: OMG! My Christmas cliffy gift for you all :)**

**It's Christmas Eve here in Australia, so I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a very happy and safe Christmas. I hope that Santa brings you all your hearts desire.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and is following this story. I am so happy that I can be a part of your day with each of my updates, I am honestly blessed.**

**Ok, one more rec before I leave you for a few days. It's a little fluffy Christmas story called _SECRET SANTA SWAN STYLE by Isanna. _She published it last year, but it's so cute, I just loved it. The author is still in the Fandom, so check it out and leave her some love.**

**Thankyou as always to my lovely ladies SunflowerFran and biotech-gurl XXX**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**EPOV**

_Can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
_

I waited for a response to my bombshell, but she gave nothing away. Her face remained blank. I knew though, that her mind would have to be working in overdrive.

She went to say something but I stopped her. "Please, let me say this, let me tell you without any interruptions. I need to get this out now before I lose my nerve".

She took my hand in hers. "Go on".

"I know that Emmett told you that I am a recovering drug addict. I've been clean for just over six years now, and I've been CEO for five. Every day is a struggle. There are a few years of my life that I don't really remember … oh a few bits and pieces here and there, but nothing consistent. But there is one night that I remember as if it only happened yesterday".

My angel was sitting transfixed before me; her big brown eyes were glistening with tears. Tears for me! Tears that I do not deserve.

She offered me a smile and my heart wrenched. "It's okay Edward, keep going". She squeezed my hand in reassurance.

I continued with my confession. "I was on one of my week-long benders, I had snorted a copious amount of coke, and I was at a strip club … fuck Isabella, no … I can't. For the second time in my fucked up life, I'm scared. I know I need to tell you, but I just … I'm … I'm so scared".

She pulled my head down closer to her and kissed me, her soft, beautiful lips on mine. I can't lose this! "What are you scared of?"

I sat up and looked at her. How could she not know?

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared that once you know the real me you won't want to have anything to do with me. And I'm scared that I'm falling in love with you".

Her breath hitched.

"Promise me Isabella … promise me that no matter what, you won't leave me. I need to hear you say it baby … I know I've only just found you, and I know we have so much more to learn about each other, but right now, I need you to promise me that you will still be here tomorrow".

"I promise. I promise I will be here tomorrow. Edward there is nowhere I would rather be, please believe me when I say that".

I reach out to her with both of my hands. Cradling her face, I gently pull her to me and kiss those beautiful, full lips. My heart just swells with the promise of what we can both become … together.

Taking in a deep breath of cherry blossom, I continued. "My drug of choice was cocaine. My second drug of choice was … women. It was a Saturday night, and I was at the strip club. There was this one particular woman, I don't know what her name was, but I seemed to gravitate to her each night. Without getting into too much detail, we checked into a seedy, little hotel and proceeded to drown our sorrows with more coke. I was so drugged up, and so high, that I passed out. When I woke up the next day, she was on the floor and wasn't breathing. I don't know how long she had been like that, and needless to say, I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call anyone, since I'd pushed my entire family away. I managed to get her in the car … I don't know how, but I made it to the hospital and I carried her into the emergency room, screaming for help. They came running with a gurney and … I remember one of the nurses speaking to me, asking me what her name was, what my connection was to her, what had she taken. But I didn't answer, I couldn't answer her, I just turned and ran".

I stopped talking and took a few calming breaths. Looking up, I noticed that there were tears falling over Bella's cheeks. I reached out to wipe them. "Don't cry angel, don't cry tears for me that I don't deserve".

"Please keep going". She sniffled.

"I left her there and got back in the car. I stayed at the hotel for the next few days. I was so freaked out, I didn't go anywhere, I didn't talk to anyone, and I didn't eat anything. I didn't do any more drugs. I didn't even fucking sleep. I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was that girl's pale, lifeless face.

On the following Thursday, I walked down the road to the payphone and called the hospital … I mean , in my mind there was still a chance, albeit a slim chance, that she was okay. But she wasn't'. She died that night; and I gave her the drugs that killed her. I don't even know her fucking name, and I killed her".

* * *

**A/N: Ok so not much happening in that chapter, our boy just needed to get that little explanation out. How do you think Bella will take the news? Was is the news that you expected?**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas, we did, although it was a hot as hell here, but on the upshot my tan is coming along nicely :) Thank you so very much for all your well wishes and reviews, I love them all. I've said it before, but I will say it again ... I have the _bestest_ readers ever!**

**Thanks as always to SunflowerFran and biotech-gurl xxx**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**BPOV**

My heart is breaking. I cannot begin to imagine the pain and the guilt that Edward has carried around. I can see just from his confessions that a weight has been lifted off his beautiful, broad shoulders.

Squeezing his hand in mine, I reach out to tilt his face towards me. "Edward, you didn't kill her". He moves to speak but I put my finger on his lips to stop him. "We all make our own choices in life, yes you might have given her the drugs, but you didn't force her hand. She made a choice".

He lifts our hands and kisses the back of mine. "You're right, I know you're right, but this is something that I have lived with for so long now, and it's something that I just can't forgive myself for".

"Have you looked further into what might have happened, you know it might not have been the drugs that killed her at all".

"I couldn't be that lucky Isabella. No, it was definitely the drugs that I gave her. I killed her, of that I'm sure".

"Well that is just silly, how can you be so sure if you haven't looked further into it. You called the hospital once, and they told you what? They told you that she had died. Did you ask what the cause was?"

He just shook his head no. Ok, I'm not going to push the situation anymore, but if he isn't going to look into it, I will.

I pulled him into my arms. "It's not your fault". I whispered into his ear before kissing him on the neck.

He groaned at my touch. "You have no idea what that means to me Isabella".

After a few of my light kisses he started laughing.

"What?"

"Something just occurred to me. I was thinking back to the conversations we had when I was in Australia, and I didn't ask you the single most important question. I just assumed what the answer was".

"Well then, you better ask me now".

"Isabella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Are you involved with anyone at the moment?"

His question saw me dissolve into fits of laughter. "Well as a matter of fact, yes I am".

Oh if only I could have captured the look on his face, it was priceless and so serious. "I'm seeing this CEO guy. He's a big shot, runs his own company, worth about a zillion dollars, not that the money means anything to me, but hot, phew, he is just too good-looking for his own good".

_His crooked smile just makes me want to … to … fuck me, I want to do naughty things with him._

My laughter dies as I notice the look in his eyes has become stalkerish, _is that even a word_. The next thing I know he has pounced, and his fingers find my _very _ticklish ribs. "No stop! Edward! Edwaaard!"

"Oh baby, you screaming my name is music to my ears". He growls into my neck, sucking and nipping as he goes.

His lips end up on mine in the most intense kiss of my entire life.

Just as I think I am about to pass out, he pulls away, making me whimper.

Standing, he puts his hand out to me, pulling me up off the chaise.

"Come upstairs with me little girl, I'm want to hear your scream again".

* * *

**A/N: So you all guessed that Bella would take Edwards confession in her stride ... but what is she going to find out when she delves further into the why's and the how's?**

**Thank you for all my lovely reviews, I love each one of them *Big Hugs* to you all xxx**

**Next chapter will be lemony and longer *sniggers* And because I love you all, I am going to combine the next two into one.**

**Thanks as always to my fantastic ladies - SunflowerFran & biotech-gurl.**

**Have a safe and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**EPOV**

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" God, she is standing in front of me in my bedroom, her eyes cast down. She's biting her lip and her blush is again in full bloom. Tilting her head up, I gaze down into her eyes. "Can I ask you another question Isabella?"

She closes her eyes before saying, "You can ask me anything".

She is so sweet, so angelic looking and so nervous that I suddenly have cause for concern. _What the fuck are you about to ask Masen? Oh no, no, no, no, don't fuck this up! _

"Isabella, look at me, please".

She opens her eyes and I see fear and trepidation.

"Come and sit down with me, let's talk some more".

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetheart, you couldn't possibly do anything wrong, it's just that, well, I need to clear the path, so to speak".

She sat next to me and shivered. "Are you cold, would you like a sweater to put on?"

"No, I'm good".

I take a deep breath, the questions I want to ask are flying through my mind. I make sure that I'm sitting on the bed facing her. "Ok, I know that you are twenty-four years old, but what I don't know is your … ummm … your history. You obviously know mine, and if it's any consolation whatsoever, I have been celibate since the … incident we spoke of downstairs … well, until earlier today that is".

She giggled. _Yep, I'm done for._

"If you mean am I clean, yes, I am. I've only been with one other person, other than you".

She's looking down again at her hands in her lap, her little fingers twisting with embarrassment.

"Look at me Isabella. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I was just wrestling in my mind and hoping to God that you had some experience before this morning. I would feel mortified if what happened earlier had been your first … I mean … it wasn't very gentleman-like of me".

"Well you are off the hook Mr. Masen. I am not a virgin. Mind you, it was a long … long time ago so I'm not as experienced as some".

_Oh feisty angel!_

"Well then, let's see if we can change that shall we?"

Slowly … slowly I undid the buttons of my shirt that she was wearing, and pushed it back, watching as it fell off of her. She looked up at me and smiled, her blush on the rise again.

"Oh Isabella, you make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time".

Sitting before her I realised she was more beautiful than in my dreams. My hands slid down her arms and my mouth found the tender hollow of her throat. I kissed her there and trailed light, wet kisses down over the smooth silken skin of her shoulders. Reaching around behind her I unclasped her pink, lacy bra, and she moans as I pull the straps off of her shoulders and toss it aside.

My heart is hammering in my chest. _Jesus Christ man, hold it together!_

She is perfect.

I lean back in and whisper to her, "What do you want Isabella?" As my tongue flicks out to caress that little spot behind her ear. She tilts her head, drawing me in for more until I can't stand it anymore. I surrender myself to the sweet sensations of kissing her, ignoring the oncoming rush from my body telling me to move faster, deeper, and further.

I held back and kissed her like that for longer than I could take, until her arms wrapped around me and she threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to her.

"You, Edward." She pants. "I want you".

Gently lifting and pushing her back further on the bed, I pull myself up until she is beneath me. Her eyes have glassed over and her mouth is slightly open. I sigh as I realize I can't control myself any longer, _I don't want to! _

I crush my lips to hers and she opens up for me, our tongues sliding over and around each other's. The erotic sensation sends a jolt of electricity through me and I grind my hips into her. She hums into my mouth and arches up to meet mine. Her hands are clutching the back of my shoulders and I can feel her fingernails dig into my skin.

_Hell yes. There will be welts there tomorrow, my angel is marking me._

My fingertips felt as though they were burning into her skin, as I trailed them down from her collarbone, and around the swell of her breast. I watched as my fingernail gently grazes her nipple hardening it, bringing it to life. Her breath hitches at that first shock of contact and I swear she made a mewing sound. _Oh fuck, if she keeps that up I'm not going to last past the one minute mark!_

I lightly pinch her nipple, testing the waters so to speak, and she begins to shift restlessly, her hips rising up to crush into my own again. Her little body and soft noises are more than I can take, but I want this to be good for her, so I slow myself down. _Deep breaths Masen, deep breaths!_

"Easy sweetheart," I whisper into her mouth, as my tongue explores hers, "Easy".

With one hand cradling the back of her neck, I slide my other down the length of her body. Her skin is on fire beneath me, and her mouth never leaves mine.

I clutch her ass cheek and I pull her closer, my bulging cock pushing into her stomach.

"There are too many layers of clothes between us". She whispers in my ear.

_Holy shit! All my resolve just flew out the window._

I back up off of her and undo my jeans, roughly pulling them down, as I step out of them and kick them away.

My little minx throws her back into the pillows laughing. "Commando Mr Masen?"

"Easier access my dear Miss Swan". I retort with my head cocked.

Positioning myself back over her, I feel a wave of weakness pass over her as she melts bonelessly against me, rubbing herself rhythmically into my groin.

I shudder. _My God, she is so responsive, more than I ever imagined in my erotic dreams … and I have had plenty of those!_

"I really don't want to rush this," I whispered between kissing her lips and nuzzling her neck. "We have all the time in the world". Smoothing my palms down over her ribs and further down, my fingers trace the outline of her tattoo. "But I so desperately want to kiss this little swan".

She gasps when my tongue touches her flesh, her little hands desperately, but gently, grabbing my hair. My fingers move still lower down her thighs and I can feel the heat pouring out of her sweet kitty.

Lifting my head, I look up at her. "I want to taste you baby, I've been driving myself crazy all day imagining what you taste like".

She blushed and giggled at the same time, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Right now you are in no position to be embarrassed little girl".

To me, her blush only cements the fact that she has an extraordinary blend of innocence and untapped sensuality that I'm sure she doesn't know she possesses.

_Well, let's see what we can do about un-tapping that shall we?_

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Good or bad? I don't mind telling you, writing a lemon scares me a little LOL. Let me know what you think.**

**I have a couple of New Year rec's for you ... **

**_Changing My Course by twilover76_ ... **it's a WIP, but it really suckered me in from the very first chapter. Here is the summary** - _Sparks fly when two strangers collide in the dark. Will Edward star in Bella's future, or will the politics of her life be too much for him to handle?_**

**_Dear Miss Swan by bethviolet_ ... **it's also a WIP, and it really appeals to my "odd" sense of humor. Here is the summary** - _Dear Miss Swan, It has come to my attention that the semi-nude photographs you emailed me were not accidental. If this be the case please report to my office, 11am, sans clothes. If not, then please feel free to ignore this email. Sincerely Edward Cullen._**

**Check them out and don't forget to leave the authors some lurve.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**BPOV**

My eyes were closed and I was awash with the sensations that I was feeling. My butterflies long forgotten as every sensory nerve ending in my body was firing on all cylinders.

I looked down at Edward as his eyes burned into my own. "I want to taste you baby, I've been driving myself crazy all day imagining what you taste like".

_Wait! _

_What?_

I giggled like a love-sick school girl, and once again I was betrayed by my blushing skin. "Right now you are in no position to be embarrassed little girl".

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him grinning all the while like a Cheshire cat. "Relax baby, let me do this for you".

I watched as he dipped his head ever so slowly, his hot breath on the inside of my thigh. Without warning his tongue flicked out and ran through my wet folds in one deft long stroke.

"Arghhhhh." I sucked in a breath at the contact. "Oh … my … "

He hummed into my kitty, and at that moment I realized that if I were to die, I would die a very happy girl.

Edwards tongue was now lapping me and exploring, delving into my depths, before coming to rest on my now very sensitive clit. I arched my back, pushing myself further into his mouth, my hands grasping his shoulders. "Oh Edward … I'm … don't …"

I didn't want him to stop but I knew I wasn't very coherent, but bless his little heart, he knew just what I needed and he didn't stop.

My orgasm coursed through me like lightning on a strike rod as I screamed out his name, and still he didn't stop

He lapped up everything that I gave him, before he crawled up over my body. "I hope that took the edge off for you Isabella".

I didn't have time to think as his lips crushed against me, his tongue finding mine and I could taste my sweet, salty juices in his kiss.

He reached down behind the back of my knee and pulls my leg up; I can hear and feel his rapid breaths as he slides his rock, hard cock into me with frantic haste. His ass tenses and flexes at the first touch of my kitty, as he almost pulls all the way out only to thrust back in again.

"Oh baby, you feel so good … tight and wet … so good".

I know he wanted this time to last, but I wasn't sure that was going to happen. My muscles clenched around him, and again I started to feel tiny fingers of electricity rushing up my spine.

"Oh Edward, yes …"

He groaned with each clench. "Let go Isabella … cum with me".

_Like I have a choice!_

His hard body slammed into me one last time and I swear I saw stars. This time it was Edward that called out. "Oh God … Bella … yesss".

I lay beneath him gasping for breath, my arms and legs still wrapped around him, savouring the ease of intimacy being with him brings. A single tear escaped and ran over my cheek. Not wanting to break this connection; my tongue flicked out and caught it before it lands on the pillow. But I wasn't as lucky to catch … or hide… the ones that followed.

_Damn emotions!_

Edward looked up at me and quirked his eyebrow in concern. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Propping himself on his elbow, he separated himself from me and I whimpered at the loss of our connection. Reaching up, he gently brushed my tears with his thumb.

I threaded my fingers though his hair and pulled him to me for a reassuring kiss.

"No Mr Masen, you didn't hurt me at all, silly man. It's just that I didn't know … I've never … well I didn't know that it could be that good, ok?"

_Evasive terminology, way to go Bella!_

His smile broadened on his lips. "Oh baby, I'm only just getting started".

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the wonderful SunflowerFran & biotech-gurl (your inspiration pic was just the tonic)**

**So are you all still with me? I know it's been a while, my life has been ... well ... life *sighs* But you can't get rid of me that easy ... we've still got lots to get through with these two.**

**Reviews = love ... and I could sure use some of that right now.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around and finally getting to know one another face to face. I learned that Edward is afraid of heights … on rare moments when he gets the chance, he likes to read … he is a generous benefactor to many charities … not only does he own a fleet of boats, but he also owns a small fleet of luxury planes and luxury cars.

He collects vintage t-shirts, has an extensive watch collection, and he goes through more clothes than any woman I have ever known.

"Oh that reminds me," his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "I have a present for you"

He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, turning his head to me before disappearing. "Don't go anywhere". He hinted with a grin.

As if I want to be anywhere else.

He was back in a flash.

He passed me an iPod. "For you Isabella".

I looked at it with confusion. "I don't understand, this is my iPod Edward".

"I know it's yours, I found it on your desk this morning. My present is ON your iPod".

I looked closely and smiled when I read it. "Edward's Australian Playlist".

"You said that you wanted to know what Australian music I was listening to. When I saw your iPod earlier, inspiration struck me. You now have my own personal playlist of totally rockin' Aussie songs".

I also just learned that Edward Masen is a very thoughtful, _and steaming hot _person. "Thank you so much, I can't wait to listen to them".

"If I may, I recommend the 1927 song, _If I could,_ and the Savage Garden one called _I Knew I Loved You._ I discovered them and listened to them over and over".

I looked up into his deep, emerald eyes and I knew that today was the first day of the rest of my life.

We decided that we would order Chinese take-out, to be delivered, and settled on a little place that I knew was just around the corner. While I ordered, Edward was in his office dealing with some issues that came up. What the issues were, I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.

I looked at my phone and made a snap decision to call Emmett.

He answered on the third ring, and he was sounding very out of breath. "What?"

"Well hello to you to Emmett. I'm sorry, did I disturb you big man?"

"As a matter of fact Rosie and I …"

'NO! You stop right there. I seriously don't need to hear it. So you let me speak, ok?"

"Ok, shoot baby Bella".

"I have to make this quick, we've just ordered dinner, and I need your help, Emmett. I need you to find out anything you can on a Jane Doe that passed away about six years ago. I think she might have been at the VA Hospital. She would have only been admitted as a Jane Doe, possibly identified before she passed. Can you do that for me Emmett? On the quiet?"

"Has this got anything to do with Edward? Because I really don't like going behind his back, I mean …"

I cut him short again. "Look I know you don't, but I really need you to do this for me. I think Edward has been carrying around a lot of guilt unnecessarily. I need to get to the bottom of things for him. Please Emmett, do this for me and I will owe you big time".

I heard his sigh. "Ok Bella, I will do this, but only because I like you, and Rosie would kick my butt if she knew you asked for my help and I turned you down".

"Thanks Emmett, I will call you soon". I quickly disconnected when I heard Edward walking back up the stairs … _singing?_

_Oh that is just too cute!_

He stood in the doorway looking at me like some sort of horny teenager.

He dazzled me with his smile.

"I've been thinking," he announced. "I don't think you should work for me any longer".

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! You didn't think I had abandoned you all did you? I'm so sorry that it took me as long as it did to update. Life has certainly been interesting and full on since chapter 51. But I'm back now and right back into the swing of things.**

**So what did you all think of this one. Was it good for you? Do you think Bella will find out something about Jane Doe that will elevate Edwards guilt? Or will she find out something much worse? And what about Edward not wanting her to work for him anymore … what is _that_ all about?**

**Now after you leave me your love and your reviews (hint hint) swing by my profile page and have a look, I've got some exciting news on there to share with you all. Plus you can see Edwards Aussie Playlist.**

**Till next time xxxKMxxx **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**EPOV**

She looked at me with a stunned expression on her face. Time seemed to stand still and she wasn't breathing.

"Breathe, Isabella".

She let her held breath out in a long gasp. "What … no … I can't … why … no Edward … what do you … why … "

Okay, so I can see what the problem was here. I probably should have chosen my words better, because that went down as well as a priest in a brothel.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her nervousness which seemed to elicit another full, body blush.

_Damn!_

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. Though I don't mind telling you, you are so utterly adorable when you are flustered".

"What do you mean when you say you don't want me working for you anymore? I'm good at my job Edward … I _like_ my job". She pursed her little lips together. "You better have a good explanation is all I can say".

"I do have a good explanation … I am a selfish person Isabella".

"That's it? That's your reason for not wanting me to work for you anymore?"

"Yes, and it's a good one if I do say so myself. You see, I don't do the _casual _thing when it comes to relationships, for me it's either all or nothing … and I want it all with you Isabella. I wrestled with those thoughts when I was overseas, but here, being with you right now, I know that's what I want. And I don't think that I would be able to have that if you were working for me".

I just couldn't help myself but be smug with what I had just declared, and of course, along with the smugness, came the smirk.

"Well," she pouted. "I'm glad that you don't do the _casual _thing, as you call it. Neither do I, so we are in agreement on that point. But, I will have you know that there are many couples out there that work together, and successfully too, I might add. So I still don't see the problem with me working for you".

Oh I love it when she challenges me. _Tell the truth, it's your cock that loves it when she's feisty. _

"Many couples, Isabella, name three please".

_Smug bastard!_

I laughed out loud when I could practically hear the cogs in my brain ticking over.

"Well … ummm … oooh I know, Marie and Pierre Curie. Hah! They were married and they still worked together".

"Hmmm, I'm not sure if Marie and Pierre are a good enough example, considering their field and their untimely deaths but …"

She cut me short. "You didn't put any stipulations on this question, you just said name a couple that work together".

"Actually I asked for three, and I was going to say before you cut me off, I will give you that one … so please continue".

She huffed.

_She actually huffed at me_.

Her silence made me smile, and her little face looked defeated. Suddenly I felt as guilty as all hell.

"Let me explain my reasons a little better for you. You will come to realize that I am a very selfish man Isabella, I am also fiercely loyal and protective as well, which sometimes comes off as being possessive … but there is one thing you need to know up front … I will never harm you or put you in harm's way. And if you continue to work for me, you will be put in harm's way. I don't want to scare you, but we have reason to believe that the shooting incident in Australia is not the last we will hear from our adversaries".

"What do you mean by that?

Could they try to shoot you again?"

"Our Intel says that they are still on the warpath, so to speak. I just hope that Tanya didn't get any other information before she was caught. If there is one thing that I have learned, it's that Aro will stop at nothing to get what he wants".

She scooted over the bed and snuggled up next to me.

"What does he want?"

"He wants me out of the picture".

* * *

**A/N: Huge thanks as always to SunflowerFran for her wonderful Beta skills, and to biotech-gurl for pre reading and encouraging *MWAH***

**My new collaboration story (with biotech-gurl) ..._ Misguided Love_ ... will start posting over the weekend, so if you haven't already, make sure you put me on author alert. We are having a total blast writing it, I'm sure you will love it as we do.**

**As for _MIA_, well there is still some rocky ground to be covered, along with good lemony times as well LOL**

**Thank you all for your reviews and your patience with me. I know I've been slack with the updates, but I'm back into the swing of things ... I just hope you are all still with me.**

**Until next time xxxKmxxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, stretching out my arm only to find I was alone in bed. Looking over at the clock it was still early and quite dark outside. I pulled Edwards pillow to my chest and breathed in his smell. Closing my eyes I remembered his fingers trailing over my skin, the sheer memory causing goose bumps to appear.

My eyes sprang open at the sounds filtering up from downstairs.

Piano music.

Wrapping the sheet around me, I shivered as I walked out of the bedroom. I don't know what the piece was, but it was beautiful … as was the sight that stopped me dead in my tracks at the top of the stairs. Edward playing the piano was a vision that took my breath away. Not to mention that he was sitting there in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Holy shit, my kitty just purred.

I slowly walked down towards him, not wanting to disturb his train of thought. He took in a deep breath and turned towards me with a dazzling smile that just melted my heart; all the while not missing a note. I stopped just to side of him and read what the piece was … _Pachelbel – Cannon in D _just became my new favorite piece of music.

When he finished, he swung one leg over the chair so he was straddling it and facing me.

"That was beautiful," I breathed. "I didn't mean to disturb you".

"You didn't. I'm glad you came to find me".

"I woke up and you weren't there … I didn't like that you were gone".

He sighed, reaching out to grab my hips and pull me to him; lightly kissing my neck he nuzzled in and I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair.

We stayed like that for several minutes, his arms encircling me in a tight embrace that I didn't want to end.

"It's still early, come back to bed". I whispered in his ear.

He looked up at me and my breath hitched. His piercing green eyes were filled with emotion and he looked so sad that it nearly broke my heart. I reached out with one hand and cupped his face. When he leaned into my touch, I swear he did it purposely to wipe away a tear.

"If anything happened to you … I wouldn't be able to live with myself". He voice was so soft; I had to strain to hear his words.

He stood up, his legs still on either side of the chair. His lips crushed down on mine in a desperate yet passionate kiss. It was a kiss that almost felt like a _last time _kiss.

Edward kicked the chair away and gripped me around the waist. Before I knew what was happening I was sitting atop the piano and he was standing between my legs. The emotion in his eyes was replaced with pure lust, and I felt my skin heat up under my blush.

"Mmmm, I love it when you do that. Let me see it angel". He moved my fingers that gripped the sheet that was still around me, and peeled it back off my shoulders. "Oh Isabella, do you have any idea what you do to me. The things you make me feel …"

His hot breath was on my flesh, as I felt his lips lightly brush over my nipple. I closed my eyes and my head hung back.

He grazed his teeth on my sensitive nub, pulling it into his mouth as his fingers gently wrapped around my neck and slowly, languishingly, pushed me down on the piano to lie on my back. My thighs clenched around him and I could hear the sounds of the keys ringing out under my feet.

Before I could register the sensations I was feeling, Edward was up on his knees, kneeling on the keys as he pushed into me in one, long, powerful thrust.

"You are everything that I never knew I wanted. Say you'll be mine Isabella". He whispered in my ear, sending shivers right through to my very core.

"Yes". I barely stammered.

"Not good enough angel, I need to hear the words".

He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss that I felt.

"Yes Edward, I'm yours". I breathed.

He threw his head back with a growl and thrust into me again and again with such possession it almost scared me.

I reached up to hold him around his neck, pulling him closer to me. _My God, I can't get close enough to this man._

My hips arched up to meet his and I called out his name as I came with a shuddering intensity seconds before he found his own release.

We lay there panting for what seemed like hours, his fingers trailing lightly up the side of my thigh that was still wrapped around him.

He lifted his head from my chest and smiled at me. "Come on my Isabella, let's go back to bed".

_Who the hell was I to deny him?_

* * *

_**A/N: What is this? Could it be? Yes my lovelies, it is another MIA update. I told you I wouldn't abandon you all *smiles***_

_**I need to give a big shout out to **__ecullensgurl __**who reviewed all 53 chapters in one single day! Way to go babe, my reviews are now up over 1700 this totally blow me away. I can never say it enough, I lurve ALL my readers and I LURVE all my reviews, and I can't wait to know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Thank you as always to SunflowerFran and to biotech-gurl for all your help and support. And don't forget to check out my collaboration fic **__Misguided Love__**.**_

_**Before I leave you all, I have a rec. It's a WIP but it is from the great **__silverblossoms __**and it's called **__Huh? __**She is only up to chapter 5 but, like any of her stories, I'm suckered in. Here is the summary: **_Isabella Swan and her friends like to hang out after work and discuss...things, like what she'd like to do to her delectable boss Edward Cullen, maybe little Ms. Hot pants should check who's in the next booth before getting into too much detail?

_**I'd love to know what you are all reading at the moment, besides MIA of course *smiles* so leave me a review and let me know what YOU recommend.**_

_**Till next time xxxKMxxx**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**BPOV**

I woke up a few hours later to the glorious smell of coffee wafting under my nose. My eyes fluttered open to find Edward, fully dressed in a business suit, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Good morning. I took the liberty and made you breakfast". He said, pointing to the fully laden tray at the foot of the bed. "I didn't know what you wanted, so there is a bit of everything there".

"You made all that for me?" I asked, still groggy from my slumber.

"Well, to be honest, I had Maggie prepare it for me. But I did bring it up here for you". He smiled bashfully.

God he is so adorable, and so sexy in that suit and tie.

"Ummm who is Maggie?"

"Maggie is the remarkable woman who takes care of this apartment for me, she also just happens to be a great cook too".

"Well it smells delicious, I will be sure to convey my gratitude to her when I meet her".

Edward put the coffee cup down on the bed side table and looked down at me, his green eyes darkened and filled with desire. "You are so beautiful".

He bent his head over and I know he meant to kiss me, but I couldn't help but move away from his trajectory, screwing my nose up at the same time.

"What?" he questioned with a hurt look on his face.

"Morning breath." Was all I could mumble because my heart was doing back flips just from the lusty look that I was seeing in his eyes.

He chuckled at my statement, and tilted his head before diving in and kissing me on the side of my neck. "You are so beautiful and so fucking adorably cute".

I could feel his warm breath and his smile on my skin, which was now blossoming into a magnificent shade of red.

_Traitor body!_

He stood up, leaving me panting to try and catch my breath.

"Enjoy your breakfast, I have to be across town for a meeting in half an hour. It should only take a couple of hours and I will be back".

"Well I should be going home and …"

"Are you leaving me Isabella?" he asked in commanding voice that made my breath hitch.

"No, well yes I … no I'm not _leaving _you". I breathed; barely a whisper.

"Well which is it then? Yes you are or no you are not?"

He smirked at me as my bush intensified. _And fuck me if my nipples didn't just perk right up! _The slight movement of his eyes made me fully aware that he was _also_ aware of that little fact.

"God you can really intimidate you know that? You are just too dazzling for your own good".

He laughed. "I don't mean to intimidate you sweetheart, truly I don't. But you are right about the other thing. I hope to dazzle you for a long, long time".

"Yeah well it's working," I mumbled. "I really need to go home and get some fresh clothes, I have to go downstairs to work at some point you know".

His brow creased. "No you don't. I am giving you the rest of the week off". He stared to walk away. "Please think about what I said about the job situation, perhaps you can teach Tre the ropes and she can take over your position". He stopped and leaned against the door frame smiling that dazzling smile again. "I've got _other_ positions that you are much more suited too".

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Yes, I'm sure you do. Go, get out of here and go to your meeting … I'm starved and need to eat".

He turned and walked out, but not before winking at me. _My God, he's going to be the death of me._

* * *

I had just finished with breakfast when my phone rang, startling me.

"Hello".

"Bella, it's Emmett, where are you? I've been looking for you and no one at the office has seen you".

"I'm upstairs in Edward's apartment".

"Well stay right there, I'm coming up".

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes to make myself presentable".

I hung up the phone and flew out of bed looking for my clothes. _Ughh, yesterday's clothes._ I walked into the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks. There on the vanity top were all my toiletries … well not mine per se, but all new toiletries; shampoo and conditioner, in cherry blossom of course. A new toothbrush and hair brush, moisturizer, mascara, face powder, lipstick and … oh … my … God! Sitting right there next to it all was brand new lingerie.

I was almost too scared to touch it, but it was the most beautiful shade of pale blue that I had ever seen. My fingers reached out and lightly traced the lace of the bra and the satin of the matching panties. It was the softest material that I have felt in a long time. I couldn't help but look at the tag; La Perla, and in my size too.

_How the hell does he know what size panties and bra I wear? Wait, scratch that, I don't want to know._

Pushing those thoughts aside, I quickly got dressed, tidied my hair and made my way downstairs. Emmett was already there standing by the window waiting for me.

"Good morning Emmett".

"Hey Bella, you look remarkably refreshed, all things considered". He laughed.

"Yeah yeah," I fobbed him off. "What is it you wanted to see me about?"

He held up a file in front of me.

"The Jane Doe you asked me about? Well it's amazing what you can find on the internet these days".

* * *

**A/N: No, you're eyes do not deceive you, it's an MIA update :) I'm so sorry that it's taking me longer to update, but I swear I have kicked my own butt back into gear and you can expect another in the very _VERY_ near future. There is still a ways to go with these two yet.**

**Thanks to SunflowerFan for her amazing beta skills and to biotech-gurl for her support and encouragement (even when she has a lot going on in her own life).**

**I would also like to say a massive thank you to everyone that has been with me since I posted chapter one of MIA. If you told me then that I would still be here posting chapter 55, I would have told you that you were crazy! But I'm still here and just knowing you are all here with me is well ... it just makes me all gooey to think about it (I'm a sap, I know)**

**Reviews are better than an early morning coffee from Edward**

***MWAH***

**Until next time xxxKMxxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**BPOV**

After going over everything that the folder contained, Emmett soon left and I was currently trying to absorb what he has uncovered. Edward has run from his past for so long and yet it only took Emmett less than twelve hours to amass everything that could have put his mind at ease long ago.

I know he's been honest with me about everything, but what I can't work out for the life of me, is why he didn't look into things further, especially after he pulled himself together. I guess the mind of a recovering addict works in mysterious ways.

I was suddenly feeling a nervous tension deep in my stomach. What if, for some reason, he doesn't want to know? What if he's pissed at me for going behind his back to investigate?

_God I hope I don't get Emmett into trouble._

The beeping of my phone thankfully brought me back from my stupid thoughts. I smiled when I read the text.

_**Sitting with a group of old stuffy men and all I can think about is you – E**_

I know his meeting is important and I _know_ I shouldn't _sext _him, but I can't help myself.

_**Then given your circumstance Mr Masen, it wouldn't do you any good to know that I am still naked in your bed thinking about you**__**– B**_

I couldn't help but laugh when I pressed the send button. It was a blatant lie I know, but just a little white one. Besides, I think that after everything he has been through, he needs some fun in his life.

His response didn't take long to come back to me … I knew it wouldn't.

_**Oh Miss Swan, what am I going to do with you? – E**_

I didn't have time to respond before another text came in.

_**Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is sitting here with a semi-hard cock? – E**_

I laughed when I read his text.

_**I hope you don't have to stand up for your presentation *smirks* - B**_

_**Oh you are just an evil little minx aren't you? – E**_

_**I'll make it up to you when you get home – B**_

_**Did I say semi? Make that full-blown hard! – E**_

Yes, my mind was made up. Fun and laughter have been missing from his life for too long.

But first, there is one more hurdle that he needs to face. Hopefully that hurdle will be just the closure he needs to enable him to move on from his past. And hopefully, he will want to move on with me.

I picked up the file again. I just shook my head and smiled. Emmett certainly is a wonder. I really don't want to know _how _he got a copy of the death certificate, but he did.

My mind drifted back to our conversation as I re-read the details.

"_You were right about the hospital Bella; Edward did take her to the VA. I'm surprised they even took her, the VA is primarily a Veterans only hospital, but in his state of mind that wouldn't have mattered, to him one hospital was as good as another. So he took her there and then left. They had no choice but to admit her, though it didn't do any good. She was already dead"._

"_I can't begin to know what was going through his mind. He must have been so desperate"._

I wiped the tears that were now in my eyes. My heart was breaking just thinking about everything that Edward has been through, and all the wasted time he spent believing it was his fault.

Suddenly I was anxious for him to be home, so I picked up my phone and sent him another text.

_**I can't wait for you to be here with me – B**_

_**Believe-you-me sweetheart, the feeling is mutual – E**_

_**I have something that I need to talk to you about – B**_

_**That sounds ominous, should I be worried … because I don't mind telling you, I am – E**_

_**Don't be. It's all good – B**_

_**I will be home within the hour – E**_

I put my phone away; my mind was now in overdrive. Maybe there is some other good news that I can give him too.

Before I could change my mind, I picked up my keys and my lift pass and walked out of the apartment.

Once I reached the ground floor, I found the person I was looking for.

"Hi Tre". I said walking over to the reception desk.

"Bella, hi, I haven't seen you around in a couple of days, I hope everything is ok?"

I could feel my skin heating up with a damn blush at her statement. "Things are good. Ummm, I wanted to ask you a question, do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Well Tre, I'm thinking of resigning from my position, and I mentioned to Mr Masen that I thought you would be perfect to take over for me."

"You're resigning?" she asked. "What happened Bella, I thought you loved your job".

"I did … I do, but I think … and you didn't hear this from me by the way, but I think there are some changes going to happen in the near future, and I thought since all that stuff that went down with Tanya, I ummm, thought you would want to be in on the action from the get-go".

_Ok, so maybe that wasn't entirely the truth. I just don't think I'm comfortable right now letting the entire world knowing that Edward and I are ... together. And I know that Edward would think along the same lines. There is just still too much of the unknown surrounding him and his company._

She looked at me flummoxed. "I don't know what to say … Bella … yes of course, if you think I can handle it".

"Tre, you can handle anything. As with any new job there will be some training that you will have to do, but we can discuss that later". I looked down at my watch and continued backing up and walking towards the lift. "I have a few things that I need to take care of now, so I'll come by and collect you at about 1pm?"

She smiled and called out to me. "I'll be here".

The lift chimed and the doors opened. Turning to walk in, my breath hitched as I came face to face with those glorious green eyes that knocked me flat on my butt not all that long ago.

"Edward, I thought you said you would be back in an hour".

He smiled at me as I walked into the small space. "I think I said _within _the hour". He cocked his eyebrow at me as the doors closed. "Shouldn't you be falling all over me at this point?"

The doors closed and the air was electrified. "We really need to stop meeting like this".

He chuckled. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

_**A/N: See, I promised you all an update and I was quick wasn't I? Well, quicker than I have been, so that's something isn't it – don't hate me too much LOL**_

_**I've updated my profile page, and there is now a link on there to my Tumblr. I am going to post all the visuals for this story in the next couple of days so nobody misses out. I always like to see the pics that go with a story, for me it just makes that story come alive.**_

_**Thankyou to my Beta **__SunflowerFran__** for making my words look pretty, and as always to my Twister-in-crime **__biotech-gurl__**. And to all my new followers and new reviewers, I'm so glad you are on this ride with me.**_

_**Ok, so the serious conversation is up next. How do you all think that is going to go? And Tre … does she have an ulterior motive to accepting the position? Just how tight was she with Tanya? Hmmm?**_

_**Until next time xxxKMxxx**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**EPOV**

The lift started to rise, and I looked over at her. Her backside was pressed against the hand rail, and I couldn't help myself by closing the distance between us. My hips taking on a life of their own and pressing into her … leaning down, my lips find the soft flesh just beneath her ear, and she shudders at my touch.

"Are you cold Isabella?" I smile into her neck.

"Ahhh, no. Cold I am not".

"I've got a surprise for you tonight … if you are a good girl that is".

Her hands press on my chest, pushing me back so I could look into her eyes.

She smiles up at me. "Funny you should say that, I have a surprise for you, too".

"Ah yes, your '_we need to talk _text message'. I straightened myself and backed up to the other side of the lift. Right now I had the gut-wrenching feeling that the distance would be welcomed.

She picked up at the distressed look on my face and walked over to me, placing her hand on my cheek. For a moment, I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I promised you, it's nothing bad".

The doors opened and we went inside ... and the ache in my chest begins in earnest. Nothing good can come from the, _we need to talk _statement, nothing good at all.

She took my hand and led me over to the lounge, the sway of her hips a little too exaggerated. "Isabella, are you trying to butter me up with your sexy walk?"

She giggled as we flopped down and her arms encircled me, drawing me in closer to her. _God I'm going to miss her scent._

"Edward". She stated, all emotion now gone from her face.

"Oh my God, you are killing me here. Please … please just tell me what you have to say".

She took a deep breath and reached over, picking up a folder off the table in front of us, a folder that I hadn't even noticed.

"The other day, I asked Emmett to look into something for me, and he found this". She passed a piece of paper to me, and all of my breath left my body when I saw what it was …. a coroner's report for Charlotte Mills.

The synapses of my brain snapped, as the date of her death jumped off the paper at me, and two plus two clicked together. I slumped back on the lounge, my hand going limp as the paper fluttered to the floor.

"Just breathe … Edward? Can you hear me?"

I could hear my name being called, but I didn't know where the voice was coming from.

I was back there in that seedy hotel room. Every memory that I've tried to repress now came screaming back to me in spectacular 3D vision.

"Edward … Edward, come back to me".

That angelic voice again penetrated my thoughts and I turned to it source.

Isabella.

My Bella.

She had picked up the piece of paper from the floor and was trying to show it to me again. "You need to keep reading this … please …" Her arm encircled my waist and she pulled herself closer to me. "Please … trust me?" she whispered, placing small, soft kisses on my cheek.

Nodding, I take the paper from her and try to get my eyes to focus on the words.

"Bella," I whisper. "I can't …"

Taking the paper from her, she replaced it with her hand in mine. "Here, let me read it for you …

_Name: Charlotte Faye Mills (formally Jane Doe)_

_Date of Death: October 5, Two Thousand and Six._

_Cause of Death: Brain Aneurysm._

_Toxicology Report: No drugs of addiction were present in the body._

… Edward, you did nothing that contributed to her death … you didn't kill her".

I stared blankly at her … my Bella … she has the most beautiful eyes.

"Can you hear me?" her thumb lightly brushing the tears from under my eye. "Edward, this means you can finally let her go".

"I can let her go?" I repeated, as her words started to sink in. But it was all I could get out before a single sob was wretched from my aching chest.

Just one, but it was enough to bring on the rest.

I cried into her chest as she pulled me to her.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I hope you are all still with me. It's time to shift this story into gear ... I know this was only a smallish chapter, but next up we deal with the outcome, and maybe a lemon ... or maybe a little angst *evil grin*_  
**

**_I can't believe this story has gotten over 1850 reviews so far, you all amaze me with your outpouring of love and support *MWAH*_**

**_Till next time xxxKMxxx_**


End file.
